In the End
by I Am the Real Number Five
Summary: Sequel to "Only the Beginning". Bella and Edward must face more challenges in order to be together. But can they do it? Will they end up... happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well hello (: Long time no see.**

**Not really, it's been like a week since my last update :P But it feels like a new beginning for me. Get it… Beginning? Only the Beginning? Ok. Maybe not. ANYWAY… **

**And oh yeah, this chapter will probably be a little shorter than usual, only cause I'm pressed for time. :/ sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>I anxiously tapped my pencil against my notepad, staring out the dusty, sun-stained window. The sun was so bright outside I had to squint, even from the inside. I sighed. <em>Phoenix. <em>

The bell rang loudly around me, and I stood up. The small, overheated and crowded classroom of teenagers stood up and headed for the door, eager to get home and out of this heat. I would be lying if I said I wasn't one of them.

I went to my locker, gathered my things, and hurried out to my white Corolla, quickly sliding into the seat and slamming the door. I turned up the AC and leaned my sweaty forehead against the steering wheel, taking a deep breath.

There would have never been a day like this in Forks. No, if I was still living in that freezing cold place, I would be turning the AC on _HOT _instead of _COLD_.

I sighed. _Forks. _My home. Where my whole family lived (Well, with the exception of my Mom). I thought about Alice and Esme and Carlisle, then Emmett and Jasper and Rosalie. And lastly… Edward. I missed them so much… and it had only been a month and two weeks since I made the decision to leave home.

I eventually started my car and drove home, longing for the loud rumble of my truck. I parked in the driveway of Renee and I's house, and got out. I knew my mother would be home, seeing as she was a kindergarten teacher, and her school finished early. I was happy to see her, but it was my other parent I longed to see.

"Bella?" Renee called, as I slammed the door shut and stepped into the humid hallway. It reminded me of how Charlie used to greet me – I fought back tears.

"Hey, Mom." I wiped my forehead as I walked into the small kitchen, where Renee was preparing dinner. Or, trying to prepare dinner. "Hey, what have I told you about murdering harmless vegetables?"

Renee chuckled. "I wasn't doing it intentionally."

I took the knife off her and started chopping the carrots. She leaned against the counter and folded her arms, watching me. "So. How was school?"

"Same as usual." My reply never changed.

"That's too bad." Renee murmured. Once again, this was her same reply. She never expected my day to be good if it didn't include Edward. "Would you please help me serve up?"

I grabbed some plates out of the cupboard above the stove and sat them on the counter. I leaned against the table top while Renee moved the food until our plates, and then took them to the dining room table.

"So," Renee asked, after a few moments of silence. She tore her bread roll in half as she spoke. "Much homework tonight?"

"Yes." I answered. Once again, same as usual.

We sat in more silence, not looking at each other. Our relationship had never quite been the same since the death of Phil, or since I moved from Forks. We usually sat in silence at dinner, only cracking the occasional tight lipped-smile or discussing what we would do this weekend. I missed the days when we used to laugh so hard we'd be in hysterics, or when Renee used to get over excited about little things like a new special on useless products or whenever a boy would even look at me. I knew those days were gone, and they weren't coming back. Not now, and not ever.

"Why don't you ever smile anymore, Bella?" Renee asked out of the blue. I jerked my head up and away from my food, staring at her with confusion. Her voice was full of pain and hurt and her eyes were starting to tear.

It broke my heart, but I couldn't find the words to speak.

"Do I make you unhappy?" She asked, discarding her knife and fork. She leaned over the table toward me, but didn't touch me. "I know you miss your friends back in Forks, but I thought you liked it here."

"I do… like it here…" I mumbled, biting hard on my lip. "I just adapted to Forks so much I forgot what it was like in Phoenix. And that's not your fault, it's _mine._"

She covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head. "Forcing you to come here has made you miserable. You only came because you felt sorry for me, after… after…"

"I wanted to take care of you, Mom." I took her hand in mine and squeezed, my own voice shaking. "And I'm glad I came. I've had a good time."

"You're in your senior year… you're graduating in only two weeks! And who is there to be there for you? You have no Edward, no Alice, no Emmett! None of your friends are going to be there to graduate with, and it's all my fault!" Renee cried, wiping her nose with her sleeve.

The thought alone brought tears to my eyes. For the past month and a bit, I had dreamed of throwing my ugly yellow hat in the air, surrounded by Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. I imagined Carlisle, Esme and Charlie standing proudly in the crowd, clapping and smiling as we all received our diplomas. It's all I wanted – even if I never got to live in Forks again, I just hoped and prayed I would get to fulfill _that _dream. But I seriously doubted that.

"It's not your fault. I made the decision to come here, not you." I reassured her, lightly patting her hand. "I don't care about graduation." I lied. "It's just a milestone. It doesn't matter."

"But it does matter, I hear you talking about it your sleep!" She blubbered.

I looked down, biting my lip once again. Damn my stupid sleep talking… it always gets me into trouble. "I… ?"

"Don't deny it, Bella, I can read you like an open book."

I sighed. She was right. There was no way I was getting out of this one. "Look, Mom… graduation has never been that important to me. Yes, I would like to graduate with the others, but it doesn't matter. I'd much rather be here with you."

"Charlie promised he'd come down, anyway." Renee sniffled, starting to calm down. The idea alone perked me up immediately, but my heart still ached for my simple dream.

I nodded and stood up, picking up her plate and taking it to the sink. I tried to avoid her eyes as I walked around the kitchen, beginning to clean up. I didn't want her to see how upset I felt, how disappointed I was – I loved Renee, of course I did, but the thought of living in Phoenix for the rest of my life… well, it depressed me.

I quickly finished with the kitchen and departed to my room. This was usually the routine – which was so foreign and confusing. Before I ever moved to Forks, Renee always made me stay with her until she went to sleep. It wasn't because she was scared or insecure, but only because we enjoyed each other's company. So much had changed… for better or worse, I didn't know. I just needed someone to talk to.

I quickly dialed the familiar number I will never forget, and put the phone to my ear. I covered my mouth with my hand to muffle my tears.

"Hello?"

"Alice?" I whispered.

"Bella?" Alice asked, her bright and bouncy voice filling me with warmth and comfort. "Bella, are you ok?"

"No." I sniffled.

"What happened, honey?" She asked softly, and I imagined her closing her bedroom door and sitting on her bed. I saw the Cullen house, and Edward's room across the hall… and the familiar smell of Esme's baking wafting up through the staircase…

I cried harder. "I miss home."

She stayed silent for a few moments. "And home misses you, Bella." Her voice suddenly became thick with her own tears.

I lowered my voice until it was barely inaudible. "I don't want to be here anymore, Alice."

"Then come back!" Alice cried. "Come back to us! Come back home, to Charlie, to Edward!"

Edward's name sent a shock to my heart, almost jolting me into silence. "I can't. I can't just leave Renee. I love her too."

"But you sound so sad." Alice said softly, sniffling behind the phone. "How can you stay there when you're feeling miserable all the time? I wouldn't be able to bear it."

"I'm only here for my Mom, not for me."

"I know. Just… just bring Renee to Forks. She would be so much happier."

I looked away, thinking for a few moments. I had considered many times – fantasized about it, even. Everyone would be so happier. I wouldn't need to travel, and Renee would be rid of her sadness for Phil. There were no memories of him to haunt her in Washington.

But I couldn't do that. She refuses to leave. "I can't."

Alice sighed. "I can truly understand why she would not want to leave, but it's probably best for her. I mean, imagine if something had happened to Edward in Phoenix. You wouldn't wanted to move away, correct?"

I nodded immediately. "Yes. Of course."

"Maybe you can suggest it to her. There's nothing wrong with trying."

I nodded slightly, staring down at the hardwood floor of my bedroom. I could feel the sweat dripping down the back of my neck, and wiped it off with disgust.

"I've got to go, Alice." I sighed, heading toward the bathroom. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright." She breathed. "You're still my best friend, Bella. Love you like a sister."

I smiled slightly. "Love you too. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Bye, Bella."

I hung up the phone and threw it on my bed, holding in tears once again. I quickly stripped my clothes off and jumped into the cold shower. Summer was fast approaching (only a week away) and Phoenix was getting hotter and hotter every day. I hated it.

After several minutes, I shut off the water and wrapped myself in a towel. I couldn't hear a peep out of Renee as I tiptoed around my room, changing into shorts and a t-shirt. I wasn't in the mood for my homework, but I figured it was a distraction from my thoughts.

I logged onto my laptop for my history homework. My eyes continued to look toward the _Email _icon, almost calling out to me to check my emails. I was supposed to be doing work, but… what's the harm of quickly checking?

I clicked on the icon and scanned my emails. My heart stopped when I read the latest name:

_Edward Cullen._

I clicked on the email, and a full page full of writing appeared on my screen. My heart was flying and I began to read.

_**Bella. **_

_**Hello, love. How are you? How's school? How's Renee? Are you excited for graduation? I'm not, because I wish you were here. It won't be the same without you, that's for sure. I can't express how much I wish you were going to be here, graduating with Alice and I. **_

_**Charlie misses you too. He come over to our house every Thursday night for dinner. I think our friendship has brought our families closer together – my parents look out for your Dad, which is a good thing. He was a bit down for awhile after you left, but he is slowly recovering. That's not to say he doesn't miss you. Because he does. We all do.**_

_**Emmett and Rosalie are well. Rosalie is already 3 months pregnant, and the couple couldn't be happier. We're all struggling to think of a name, actually… of course, Emmett had come up with some pretty crazy names, like 'Drizzle' or 'Billy-Joe', which Rose will obviously not stand for. You know her. She hasn't changed a bit.**_

_**Jasper and Alice are good, also. They both miss you, of course. Alice misses using you as her Barbie doll, and Jasper misses someone to talk about books with. I guess you two were more alike than any of us cared to notice.**_

_**And me… well, I'm not going to lie when I say it hasn't been easy for me. I miss you so much, and it's so odd not having you at school with me. In fact, the day after you departed, I parked outside your house before school. I had forgotten that you were never going to come running out of you and your Father's house, wearing your heavy Parka and orange backpack. I didn't go to school that day. **_

_**I miss you so much, Bella. Every single night, I wonder what you're doing, how you're feeling, what you're thinking about – and it pains me. Because I can't seem to stop reminiscing back to when we were seven; when you never called, emailed, or visited. I'm so afraid that's going to happen again… what if you didn't want to return to Forks? What would I do with myself? I have barely heard from you in the past month. **_

_**And it scares me. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that guys. Sorry about the shortness. Next update next week. (:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Just to let you know, I skipped Bella's graduation (plus Edward and Alice's) because I kinda wanted to move on with the rest of the story. Graduation would just slow it down. So, I hope you like what's coming up (: **

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you've got everything, Bella?" Renee called out to me, from where she was perched in front of the television set. I was kneeling in my room in front of my duffel bag, looking around at the clothes I have thrown around the room in a failed attempt to pick what to take on the summer I'll be spending in Forks.<p>

"Um… yeah, sure, Mom." I lied. I had barely decided what I was wearing on the plane let alone what to wear when I was there. Not that I cared – I was so excited I couldn't care less what I wore. "I'm almost ready to go."

It was four-thirty in the afternoon, and my flight to Port Angeles, Washington was at six-fifteen. I had time, but Renee insisted we get there much earlier. Not that this helped me – so, I ended up throwing in whatever clothing I could find. I grabbed my parka jacket and my duffel bag, and walked out into the living room.

"You look disheveled," Renee smiled, though she looked tired. I was glad she was getting a break – some time to herself while I was away. She needed it.

I shrugged. "I'm good."

Renee stood up and put an arm around me as walked out the front door. I picked up my back pack off the table beside the door and swung it onto my shoulder on the way out.

Renee was only going to be alone for one of the three months – then, she was planning to come to Forks. I was surprised she had suggested that in the first place; she has always hated Forks. I think it's because she wanted some time out from being in the house that her and Phil had called a home for such a long time. Yes, it was packed with some happy memories, but also with plenty of sad ones. I can understand why she would want to get away, even if it was to the place she loathed. Plus, she wanted to see Edward again.

We arrived at the airport with only twenty minutes to spare. I was forced to say a quick goodbye to Renee, and then I was in the air. I brought a magazine and started to read it, my heart already thumping from the anticipation of seeing my family again.

"You really like those magazines?"

I looked up, to see the blond man in the aisle beside me watching me carefully. He had his hair tied in a small pony tail at the back of his neck, and dark, speculative eyes that I could tell were judging me just by the way he was staring.

"Um… they're not bad." I said, closing my magazine, avoiding his eyes. They were extremely intimidating.

"I'm James." He held out his hand, his thin lips now pulled into a smirk.

"Bella." I shook his hand.

"Where you heading?" He asked, still smirking with a sarcastic looking smile. I could tell he actually _was_ judging me, just by the way his eyes raked up and down my sitting form. It made me a little uncomfortable.

"Forks." I answered.

"Me too. What a coincidence." He chuckled. "Visiting family, or just taking a holiday?"

"Family, actually." I nodded, smiling already at the thought of seeing Edward and the rest of the gang. Not to mention my Father also.

"How long has it been since you saw them?"

"Two months."

"Not long, then?" He asked. He clearly didn't hide the fact that he was just trying to pry, which made me instantly put up my barrier of defense. Something was strange about this guy, and I wasn't sure what it was.

"No." I kept my answer short.

"Why did you move away from them?" He asked me, leaning his head on his hand. He was almost blocking the aisle he was leaning so close – I instantly leaned back in my chair, trying to make it look like I was just stretching.

"Because my Mom needed me." I answered.

"I doubt that she… _needed_ you." He started to smirk again. "I think you just wanted to avoid someone. A boy, perhaps?"

_As if. _"No. That's not true at all."

"Mmmm…" He murmured, looking ahead at the flight attendants that were huddled together, arranging the drink carriages and trying not to fall over in the slight turbulence.

I guessed he was finished talking with me. I looked the other way, settling back into my seat with my magazine. I could see the clouds starting to close in on our plane, but I also watched James out of the corner of my eye, hoping he didn't talk to me again. He really did send shivers down my spine – it's not that he was unkind, but he just had an eerie presence about him.

About ten minutes later, I could see he had turned to me again.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes."

He smiled again, and it wasn't warm. In fact, it was cold and disapproving. "Name?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." I hid behind my hair, a coward at heart. I didn't want him to see how nervous I was just by talking to him – I hoped my voice didn't shake.

"But why won't you tell me? I know Forks, and it's a small place. I probably know him."

"I'm sure you don't." I didn't want to admit that I probably did know Edward. He was right when he said Forks was small – with a population of only 3,120 people, everyone knows everyone.

One of the attendants announced that we were going to be landing in Port Angeles in a few minutes. James leaned back in his chair, smirking still, and looked at me one final time. "Maybe I'll see you around, Bella."

I nodded and turned my body as far away from him as I could without seeming like I was coming onto the man beside me. I looked out the window, where I could see nothing but congested skies and rain drizzling across the foggy window screen. I smiled – I was so glad to be home away from the humid air and scorching sun. I had truly missed home.

We landed in a few minutes, and I quickly boarded off the plane, avoiding James. I went through security and then walked into a sea of people, all waiting for loved ones. I craned my neck to see someone I knew – and I wasn't disappointed. There was Charlie, waving wildly with a huge grin on his face.

"Bella!" He laughed, holding his arms out to me. I had never seen a smile so big in my life.

I quickly ran into his arms, happy tears already pricking into my eyes. He pulled me into a one armed hug and kissed my hair.

"Good to see you, Dad." I smiled, pulling away to wipe my eyes.

"You too, baby." He grabbed my duffel bag off me and swung it onto his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led us outside, to his waiting cruiser. Just before I climbed in, I saw James walking towards us – and just when I thought he was about to stop, he seemed to notice something. His eyes went wide as he took in the cruiser, and my Dad's police outfit. He quickly walked past us and disappeared around the corner sooner than he had come.

"The Cullens are so excited to see you." Charlie grinned, taking my attention from James for the moment. "I was telling them about your graduation, and they were sad they missed it."

I looked down. "I was sad I missed Edward and Alice's, too. Not that it matters now, right? Graduation is over. I'm done." I looked back up and smiled at Charlie.

"Yep." He nodded, pressing his lips tight together. "All over now. You're officially an adult."

I leaned my head on his shoulder, watching the forest speeding past us as we headed toward Forks. I could already smell the pine, the damp and rainy smell that came with my home. I inhaled deeply, smiling to myself.

"Everyone is waiting for you at home." He grinned. "It was supposed to be a surprise, but I know how much you hate surprises."

"Thanks Dad," I laughed, my heart jumping around in my chest and my stomach filling with butterflies. "I'm really excited to see them again."

"And they're excited to see you too." He nodded. "Especially… Edward."

"Dad," I complained, looking at him.

"I know, I know." He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. "I'm just stating a fact. He missed you."

He pulled into his driveway, (no, _our _driveway) and stopped the car. I had to stop myself from leaping out of the cruiser and sprinting inside, but I knew I'd fall over and make a fool of myself. So I let Charlie get my bags, and then we headed inside.

He unlocked the door, and before I could have time to blink, I heard:

"**WELCOME HOME BELLA!"**

I almost jumped out of my skin as the lights came on. Yes, I expected it, but nothing could prepare me for seeing my family and friends again. Their smiling and happy faces beamed at me with nothing but warmth and welcomes, and then I _knew _there was nothing I could do but run straight into the person's arms that were closest to me – which happened to be Esme's.

"Esme!" I cried, hugging her so tightly I hoped I wasn't crushing her. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"You too, Bella." She sounded overwhelmed. I let go of her and leaped into Carlisle's arms, and I started all over again with the "_I'm so glad to see you_s!".

I made my rounds, until I finally came to Edward. He was smirking at me with his beautiful half smile that I have missed so much. He pulled me into his arms before I had time to jump into them, burying his face into my hair and lifting me off my feet.

"This has been the longest two months of my life." He breathed.

"Me too." I was too choked up to say anymore.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too!"

Someone cleared their throat behind us, and we slowly broke apart. Edward still held onto my waist as we slowly turned to the others. I looked around the room – Emmett looked stronger, Rosalie seemed more pregnant, Alice seemed slightly taller, Jasper seemed more like a super model, Esme and Carlisle were much the same, Charlie looked a little older, and Edward looked just… glorious. How else could I describe him?

"Welcome home." Esme smiled, holding out her arms.

I burst into tears.

"Bella?" Edward asked in surprise, clutching me to him once again. "Shh, sweetheart, it's alright."

"I just missed everyone so much!" I sobbed, feeling like the biggest baby. I could see Rosalie, Alice and Esme had tears in their eyes – it had really been a hard few months for everyone. Who knew I meant so much?

"It's ok, we're here now." Edward hushed me, stroking my hair softly.

I wiped my eyes and nose, still sniffling. I looked down and laughed a little hysterically at my behavior – who knew I would be feeling like this when returning to a place I once hated?

Emmett stared to laugh. "Exuberant as ever, I see."

We all laughed, even me. Edward pressed his lips to my hair and released me, though entwining his fingers with mine. I could see dinner had been prepared at Charlie's small table behind us, and we all quickly gathered around the table and sat down. Edward sat beside me, running his thumb over my hand.

"How's Renee, Bella?" Esme asked conversationally, her voice with a hint of sadness and pity. Though Phil's death was more than two months ago, everyone still felt incredible loss.

"She's… better." I nodded, pushing a pea around my plate.

"Good." I heard Esme say. "I'm glad."

I immediately looked over at Rosalie, wanting to change the subject when I knew it was just too upsetting. "How far along are you, Rose?"

"Five months." She smiled, dropping her fork and pressing her hand to her stomach. She looked across the table and Emmett, and back at me. "I can't wait."

I smiled. "I can see that."

Instantly, our spirits were lifted. The whole table began talking about baby names, who the baby would most look like, and the happiness that will come with watching the child grow.

"If the kid looks like me, they'll be lucky." Emmett winked at Rosalie, who playfully slapped him on the arm.

"I beg to differ." Edward chuckled, shaking his head. "Otherwise this poor baby is going to have a big head."

We all laughed.

The rest of my welcome home dinner went great. Everyone was excited to tell me about their graduation, their successes, what they've done since I left. I was hesitant to tell them what I had been up to in Phoenix, because truly, I hadn't been up to much. It wasn't just because I missed them, but I had been spending most of my time mending Renee's broken heart.

"You're welcome to spend the night at our house any time, Bella." Carlisle told me, after everyone had helped clear up the dinner table.

"Thank you." I smiled, peeking shyly at Edward, who was grinning. "I might take you up on that."

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "Well, we'd best be off. It's getting late. We will see you tomorrow, Bella?"

I nodded. "Of course."

Charlie and I said our goodbyes, and then headed up to our bedrooms. I was so glad to see my old room again, that was filled with so many memories. I smiled when I saw my bed and my night stand, which was not unusually covered in all my clothes. I saw my empty book case and wardrobe, and sighed. This room was merely a skeleton of my old life.

I dumped my bags onto the floor and went into the bathroom. I took a shower and changed, then climbed into bed. I closed my eyes and rolled onto my side, resting my head on my hand.

I couldn't get to sleep, because I could still hear James' voice in my head. It was kind of making me nervous, lying here in the dark with the rain beating down on the roof and windows. I could still see his pompous smirk, his alluring smile –

I felt a hand on my shoulder and let out a loud scream.

"Shh! Bella!" Edward whispered, the hand disappearing from my shoulder and a loud thump sounding on the floor. Within seconds Charlie was in my room, looking around with fear and anger. He was wielding a baseball bat.

"What is it?" He yelled, squinting against the darkness.

I flicked on the light on my night stand and looked around. Edward was nowhere to be seen, and Charlie was watching me carefully. I strained my tired eyes to see a figure standing in my room, or a shadow, anything – but Edward had hidden himself well.

"Sorry, Dad, I think I just had a nightmare." I ran my fingers through my hair, shaking my head. Why was I so stupid as to scream?

"You sure?" Charlie asked me.

"Yes." I nodded. "I'm sorry, Dad. Go back to bed."

He nodded tiredly and turned around, almost dragging his baseball behind him and back to his room.

I instantly looked over the edge of my bed closest to the window. There, lying flat on his back, was Edward, looking up at me with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him in a shallow whisper.

"I came to see you!" He quietly got up and sat on my bed beside me. I looked warily at the door, afraid Charlie would return at any second. "Why did you scream?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, I was just… thinking, and you startled me."

"Would you like me to leave?" His face turned hurt as he turned towards the foggy window.

"No!" I sighed and leaned on my knees to grab onto his hand. "Come back here. Even if Charlie does catch us, he can't get us in any trouble. We've graduated for goodness sake."

"That's true." Edward smiled and returned to my bed. I opened my covers for him and let him slide in next to me, huddling for warmth. "I forgot how warm and comforting you were."

I smiled and turned off the lamp. I leaned my head on Edward's chest and let him wrap his arms around me. The sound of the rain outside now sounded soothing, and I soon began to doze.

"I love you, Bella." Edward whispered, and I felt him brush his fingers across my cheek, to my hairline. James was now forgotten, and the only thing I heard was the sound of Edward whispering sweet nothings into my ear as I felt asleep.

* * *

><p>That morning, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward and I made arrangements to meet at the Carver's Diner at nine-thirty for breakfast. Edward and I woke up bright and early and changed, then headed towards the diner. Charlie was going to meet us later for lunch, and we were having dinner with Carlisle and Esme.<p>

Edward and I arrived last. Emmett had a field day, and began teasing us just like we both expected. We had done nothing explicit – not even close. Not that he believed us.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Alice shrilled, pulling me into the booth next to her. "I'm very disappointed in you."

"You are?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes! I thought being away from me this long would have improved your fashion sense." She looked down at my jeans, flannel shirt and jacket combination and cringed. "But I suppose not."

I lightly slapped her on the arm, and cast my eyes around the diner. My heart almost stopped when I saw a blond boy with dark eyes sitting by himself, at a table across the room.

"Ah," I almost jumped in fright and looked down at my hands, my heart beating frantically.

"Bella?" Alice asked me.

"I know that guy." I nodded my head toward James' general direction. I saw each of my friends looked over and then look back at me.

"_That _guy?" Edward asked. "The one with the pony tail?"

I nodded. "I met him on the plane. His names James. Please, don't let him see me."

Each of my friends instantly shuffled toward me, trying to hide me from view. When I peeked through the curtain of my hair, I could see it was too late. He was making his way over here.

"Bella…" He greeted me, his eerie sounding voice sending icicles straight to my heart. I saw his dark figure standing directly in front of me, looking straight past the others shielding me. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Hi." I looked up at him, trying to hide my disgust. His hair looked dirty and clothes even more disheveled than they did on the plane.

"Are these the people you were coming to visit?" He asked, his voice full of friendliness. Or, pretend friendliness.

"Yes."

"And I'm guessing…" His eyes looked around at all of them and stopped on Edward. "This is Edward?"

"Yes I am." Edward stood up and held out a hand. "Bella's boyfriend."

James slowly shook his hand, tilting his head to the side. "Nice to meet you, Edward. I've heard quite a bit about you from Bella and I's plane trip."

Edward looked down at me with a raised eye brow.

"Oh," I realized I was rudely ignoring the others. "James, this is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice."

"Hello." He looked around at all them, smiling. "Glad to see Bella made it here safe?"

"Yes." Rosalie's voice sounded ice cold and dangerous. Even pregnant, I wouldn't want to mess with her. "Very glad."

"Mmm," James nodded and looked back at me. "Well, I wouldn't want to keep you all from your breakfast." He looked at Edward and then back at me. "I'll see you round, Bella."

"Bye." I mumbled, happy for him to be on his way.

I watched him turn his back on us, and head toward the door of the diner. As he passed the window, I could have sworn I saw him smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooo. <strong>

**Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I've realized that I've kind of been mixing each of the movies/books in this story. I would just like you to know that in this chapter we have a bit of Twilight, and a bit of Eclipse. The Twilight part has already been revealed (James) but let me know if you pick out the Eclipse part. I'm pretty sure it's fairly obvious… ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

><p>The day after I saw James at the Carver's Diner, I couldn't help but worry I would see him somewhere around Forks once again. Each of my friends knew I didn't like him, but they didn't know he frightened me. I didn't want to tell them – they would make a big fuss. Especially Charlie, and I didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to myself. Once one person in Forks knows, then <em>everyone <em>will know. Which could possibly mean James.

He started to drift out of my thoughts around the third day I was in Forks, and I instantly became more relaxed. I spent every night and day with my family and friends, never leaving any of their sides for more than a moment. I was so delighted with just being with them, that I grew restless whenever I wasted one moment without them. It sounded silly, but I couldn't help but wonder how I lasted so long without them.

Today, we were taking a trip down to La Push. Usually, whenever the words 'La' and 'Push' were mentioned I cringed away. I could only think of poor Jacob and the way I broke his heart, almost a year ago… but he was out of my life now. I probably would never see him again, and as painful as that sounded, it didn't bother me as much as it should. I had Edward now. And that's all I needed.

We all loaded into Emmett's Jeep bright and early, and drove down to First Beach. We carried heavy stereos, brightly colored beach umbrellas, and two coolers. Alice had forced me into a ridiculous sun dress with an even more ridiculous swimsuit, but for once, I didn't mind. I had missed her crazy ways so much I craved to be embarrassed again.

We found a place under a huge driftwood tree, and set up. By the end, we had all our towels lined up in a row, surrounded by blaring music and soda. The sun was barely shining, but I was happy with it that way – I liked the chilly temperatures, even if I had goose bumps. I had missed goose bumps.

The three boys went to swim, and Rosalie, Alice and I stayed on the shore, soaking up the almost-sun. We all put on our matching sunglasses and sighed with content.

"So," Alice asked after a few slow minutes. "How's the sex life, girls?"

"Great," Rosalie murmured, pointing at her stomach.

"Oh," Alice giggled, turning her head sideways to face me. I tried to hide my blush by covering my face with my arm, but she wasn't buying it. My palms were sweating and my stomach was flipping. "Bella?"

"Yeah, its good." I lied. "Great, actually."

"Bull shit." Alice scoffed. I would've been offended if she hadn't of been right. I saw her turn her whole body to me, and Rosalie too. My blush reddened and I felt like I wanted to throw up. "If that were true, you would be a much happier little camper."

"What?" I cried, my arm flying from my face in disbelief. "What makes you think I'm not happy now? I'm happy. So, so, happy."

"I don't doubt _that,_" Alice grinned. "I mean…"

"Oh."

We all looked out at the three boys, who were swimming close together in a circle. I could see they were talking, or, laughing. I could tell Rosalie and Alice were focusing on Edward, trying to read for _signs. _Clearly they didn't find any, because they turned back to me.

"Nope. Still virgins." Rosalie said.

"Rose!" I exclaimed. I had missed my friends, but I didn't miss when they did _this_.

"What?" She said innocently. "It's the truth. I'm just clueless as to why."

"Yeah, why Bella?" Alice asked.

"Um…" I looked out at the never ending beach, and then at the boy's in the water. It seemed I was trying to avoid their eyes – It took me several minutes to answer, and my voice was barely audible. "I guess… we just haven't found the right time."

"Oldest excuse in the book." Alice shook her head.

"It's true!" I protested.

"Mhmm," Rosalie nodded. "I think you're just nervous. I can tell by your body language right now; the way you fidget with your fingers, the way you're curled over your stomach because you have butterflies… not to mention the raging blush on your cheeks." A smile crept onto her face as she mentioned the last one.

Damn. She had it exactly right. "I don't know. We'll figure it out, in time I suppose."

"Don't wait too long. You don't want to be the only twenty year old virgins in the family."

"Hey! There are plenty of people who… are like that." I argued.

"Exactly." Rosalie nodded. "Then don't become one."

"Hey, is this coming from the five months pregnant nineteen year old?" I chuckled, looking down at Rose's ballooning stomach and back up at her. "Maybe I should take the hint from you. I'm sure Charlie would love a grandchild."

Alice squealed happily.

I raised my eye brows. "I was kidding."

"Aw." She slumped in her seat.

"_Anyway_," I rolled my eyes and stood up, trying to get over this stupid subject. I dusted the sand off myself and straightened my swimsuit, and then held out my hand to Rosalie. "You guys want to come for a swim?"

They both nodded, and Rosalie took my hand and stood up. Alice and I walked on either side of her to the water, and while Alice and Rosalie dived straight in, I hovered on the edge of the icy water.

"C'mon, Bello!" Emmett prompted me, grinning widely. He stood up our of the water, which was only up to his waist, and waved his hand at me.

I shook my head. "It's so cold!"

"C'mon, you Phoenix snob!" He retorted, his grin widening until it touched his eyes. Everyone burst out laughing, but I couldn't help but pout.

"Honey," Edward walked towards me, the water sloshing around his waist. I was already entranced by his handsome face and lean body. Why is it he gets more beautiful with age? "Won't you come into the water with us? It's not that cold once you get used to it. I promise."

"Edward, in case you haven't notice, it is about to rain and there is NO humidity." I pointed at the sky and looked back at him. "It's going to be much colder in there than it is out here."

"Not true…" He came to me and wrapped his arms around waist, pulling me against him. Before I knew what was he happening, he had picked me up and was carrying me deeper into the water. The others were cheering and laughing, but I was squealing like a little girl.

"Edward, that was so mean!" I huffed, folding my arms over my chest.

"It needed to be done." He smirked, pressing his lips to my cheek.

"Mhmm, right." I rolled my eyes. I slowly sunk into the water, closing my eyes as my face and then hair felt like it was being frozen by the water. I held my nose tightly, and opened my eyes. The salt filled my eyes, and I choked on water when I saw James' face hovering in front of me. But it wasn't just his face that scared me – it was_ how_ his face was contorted. He looked sadistic. He looked evil.

I shot up out of the water, coughing and convulsing, trying to get the water out of my lungs. Everyone seemed to lunge for me, slapping my back and holding my hair. The water I inhaled began to flow out of my mouth.

"This is such a Bella thing to do," Emmett commented idiotically. "Accidentally almost drowning herself."

I looked up to glare at him.

"What happened?" Alice asked me, her hand firmly on my back.

I shook my head, my voice croaky from the salt water. "I don't know. I just… I guess I just got startled, that's all."

"By what?" Edward asked, his voice full of concern. He looked down at me with confused eyes, his hand resting on the small of my back.

"I don't know." I croaked.

Everyone frowned, watching me carefully. I started to drag myself back to the sand, yelling over my shoulder, "I think I'm just tired. I might go and take a nap on the beach."

I collapsed onto my towel, still slightly out of my breath. I could hear the others talking from here, but I tried to ignore them and keep my ears closed. I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes, blocking out any other type of noise.

"Wakey wakey, Bella."

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the grey sky. But wait… that wasn't grey sky. It was –

"James!" I breathed in surprise.

"Hello," He smiled. "Fancy seeing you here."

When I looked back him, I could see he was dressed in a wet suit and holding a massive surfboard.

"You surf?" I raised an eye brow. What lunatic surfed in Washington, anyway? It barely made it past forty-five degrees.

"I do now." He smiled and tapped his surfboard lightly. He then looked back down at me, his eyes trailing up my whole body. "Fun at the beach?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

In the next few seconds, my friends appeared around my towel, looking at James with surprise and confusion. Surprise, probably because this is the second time we've seen him in three days – Confusion, because he didn't seem like the type who knew La Push. Not many people did.

"James." Edward nodded.

"Edward." James did not take his eyes off me.

"We were just leaving." Emmett said, forcefully and purposely. This seemed to shake James out of his trance, and he shook his head and picked up his board.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Bella." He said to me, smirking for a moment before turning his back and jogging away toward the surf. Though he had disappeared almost as fast as he had come, I could still hear his voice.

"That was weird." Jasper muttered.

"You betcha it was." Alice added. She looked back at the surf before looking back at all of us. "C'mon. Let's get out of here."

We quickly packed up our things (we meaning everyone but me; they decided to treat me like precious goods as always) and loaded into the Jeep. It seemed seeing James again had spooked us all a little, and we were in a hurry to get home. I was planning to stay at the Cullen's tonight, so we drove straight there.

"Dude, I think that James guy is kinda screwed up." Emmett told us, as we all loaded out of the Jeep. "He's just… creepy. He had this weird presence about him. Kinda makes me wanna punch him."

"No one is stopping you," I muttered, grabbing my towel and throwing it over my shoulder. My croaky throat was starting to fade, much to my happiness. No unwanted questions.

"If I see him one more time, I'm going to have to mess him up." Jasper added to Emmett's rant, cracking his knuckles. I rolled my eyes as we walked into the house.

"Hey, kids!" Esme greeted us happily, taking in our damp forms with a smile. "How was La Push?"

"Bella drowned." Rosalie shrugged.

Esme looked at me with raised eye brows.

"Yeah," I shot daggers at Rosalie. Why did she have to bring it up? Now Esme was looking at me with her motherly eyes. Great. "Well, almost. I'm fine now. Just… inhaled a bit of water." I put my hand to my forehead and shook my head, trying to clear it. "I'm just going to go upstairs and take a shower, then maybe I'll take a nap." And with that, I walked up the stairs, leaving them all behind.

I grabbed my backpack where I had left it before we departed for La Push and brought it into the bathroom. I started to shower and stepped in, letting the steaming hot water drench my cold body. I stood there until the water ran cold, and then stepped out. I got changed into sweat pants and an old t-shirt and walked to Edward's room, crawling under the covers and closing my eyes.

Within a few minutes, I felt someone's chest against my back and a pair of muscled arms around my body. I could tell by his scent that it was Edward; but he still gave me a fright.

"You are so edgy…" He kissed my neck. "All." _Kiss._ "The." _Kiss. _"Time."

"I'm sorry for that," I breathed, leaning back into his chest with a sigh. "It's not intentional, I promise."

"Is it James?" He asked me softly, still placing light kisses on my neck and jaw. "Because if it is, you don't have to worry about him. You heard Emmett and Jasper. If we see him again, they'll know what to do." He leaned close to my ear and whispered, "I think he already knows you're all mine. He can _smell_ it."

A shiver ran down my spine, but it was good shiver – pleasure. He seemed to notice this; he pressed me down and shifted so I ended up underneath him. He put his elbows on either side of me and leaned close, until my neck was arching upwards just to reach his lips.

"Patience," He whispered, lightly touching his nose with mine. A whimper slipped between my lips, which made him chuckle. Looks like my bad mood has passed.

I suddenly realized that this was the perfect time to bring up what Rosalie and Alice mentioned today. The blush had spread across my cheeks before I had even muttered a word. "E-Edward…"

"Yes, my love?"

"I was speaking with Rosalie and Alice this afternoon…" I tried to keep my voice even and confident to show him I wasn't messing around. "And they brought up something that I have been wondering about for awhile."

"And what was that?" He asked, confusion now thick in his tone.

I looked down at our position. "Well… they asked how my sex life was…"

"Oh." He mumbled. "_Ohhh…_"

I smiled slightly at him, trying to show that I wasn't embarrassed. I definitely was.

"And you were wondering about that?" He asked me, raising an eye brow suggestively. His perfect lips formed into a sly smile that stunned me the moment I looked. "Really?"

"Yes." I took hold of the collar of his shirt he had put on and pulled him closer to me. I failed at being seductive or forceful. "And… I was thinking…"

"You've never brought this up before." Edward frowned slightly. "Have they pressured you into this?"

"No!" I shook my head. "Of course not. I have come to this conclusion all on my own."

"Which is… ?" He shook his head in confusion.

"I'm ready to…" I was already a babbling mess before I could even finish my sentence. "To…"

"I know." Edward shot me his crooked smile, and then bent down to kiss me. I instantly fastened my arms around his neck and pulled him toward me, intensifying the kiss. He pressed against me and ran his hand down my right side, grabbing my calf and hooking it around his waist. I gasped in surprise and my hands flew to his collar once again, starting to undo the buttons closest to his neck. This was all very speedy – I was surprised he had agreed to me so easily. Once I had unfastened all the buttons of his shirt, I started to take off mine; but just before my hands could lift it over my the waist band of my sweat pants, his hands stopped me.

"Bella," He mumbled, pain in his voice. "Will you please stop trying to take your clothes off?"

"Do you want to that part?"

"Not right now."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. For the past two minutes he had been leading me on – making me believe that we… ? And now he decides to stop? C'mon.

"It's not the right time. I need time to prepare. I need time to –"

"It really doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. To me."

I pushed away from him, forcing his hand off my thigh. I sat on the edge of the bed and pouted like a little girl who was refused a piece of candy, and he came up to sit next to me, already re-buttoning his shirt.

"Bella, I want to." His voice had turned soft. "I just don't want it to be _now. _When you have been pressured by Rosalie and Alice. When my _Mother _and best friends are in the same house."

I continued to pout, wrapping my arms around myself for security.

"Please, believe me. You have no idea how much I want to do this." He pleaded with me. I took one look into his beautiful, puppy dog eyes, and I was sold. I ran my fingers through my hair, the embarrassment setting in. My attempt at seducing has just crashed and burned.

"We haven't seen each other, in… so long…" I shook my head, closing my eyes. "How can you expect me not to want to be _closer _to you, in that way? It means we have a… permanent connection."

"Bella, sweetheart, we don't need to lose our virginity to each other to know that we have a permanent connection." He took my hands (Which were now completely sweaty) and squeezed them. "If we didn't have one, how did you think we wouldn't have rekindled our friendship after all those years?"

I looked down at our hands. "I guess so…"

"I know so," He smiled softly at me, and leaned forward to press his lips to my forehead. "Just to let you know, you're incredibly sexy." He whispered against my skin. His voice sent shivers down my spine once again.

"Now, let's go downstairs." He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and let him lead me downstairs, wiping the rejection tears from my cheeks. We walked into the living room to find the others eating popcorn.

"Couldn't sleep?" Emmett winked at me from the couch.

"Shut up, Emmett." Edward retorted angrily.

Alice giggled. "She's blushing and looks flustered, her hair is mussed, and her shirt is riding up. I would say she definitely could _not _sleep."

Jasper chuckled. "Edward looks shy yet turned on, his hair is more mussed than usual, and his first few buttons are undone. I would say he was _definitely _keeping Bella awake."

I stared at them, horrified. I shot Edward a look that said, "Now you see why I wanted you to sleep with me just now?". He nodded and pulled me down onto the couch beside him.

"So, how was it?" Alice asked me, extremely openly. Emmett and Rosalie snickered, and Jasper grinned at me.

"Excuse me?" I spluttered.

"How was _it?_" Rosalie interjected with a sly smile.

"We didn't… ?" I shook my head.

"Oh c'mon, we all know you did. The signs are obvious. Do you need point them out again, Al?" Jasper looked over at his girlfriend with a playful smirk.

"I think we do." Alice shrilled. "Well, B –"

"WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX!" Edward yelled, way too loud for the Cullens' huge house. His voice echoed off the walls, causing my cheeks to redden even more. I heard Esme's surprised gasps from the kitchen, and Carlisle almost choke on whatever he was eating or drinking. I didn't know he was home…

"Ok, jeez." Jasper held up his hands defensively. "You didn't need to go all ape on me."

Edward was breathing hard with anger, glaring at Jasper.

"Ok, it's official." Emmett's goofy voice was now the one to echo around room. "Edward needs to get laid before he explodes."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha. Thought I'd end it on a funny note ^^<strong>

**Please review (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**So we gotta bit of Twilight and Breaking Dawn (I know, that last one excites me too…) in this chapter. Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>I watched as James stalked toward me, hands clenched at his sides and his eyes trained carefully on my face. He looked deadly – he looked like a killer. His clothes were dirty and his hair was greasy. He looked like he had just been running through the forest, or something. Whatever had happened to him, it was having a great affect on how much he was frightening me.<p>

"Bella," He purred, stopping directly in front of me and running his dirty fingers across my chin. I pressed harder against a wall I didn't realize was there, but he just seemed to creep closer.

"My mom isn't even here." I spoke before my mouth commanded me. What was I even talking about?

"Sorry about that." He smirked and pulled out a small camcorder. He held it in front of my face and watched me through the lens. "Oh. I borrowed this from your house… I hope you don't mind."

I fingered the pepper spray that I didn't realize I was holding. My hand sprung up and pressed the button, surprising with him with the stinging spray. While his eyes were closed, I pushed him away and legged it back towards the door.

I heard a growl, and before my mind could catch up, he appeared in front of me, his features angry and fierce. I suddenly feared for my life as he grabbed hold of my neck and threw me away. I went sliding across the floor and into the banister, whacking my head until I felt a warm sensation dripping across my scalp. I reached up and touched my aching head, and then looked at my hand. It was red.

"Mhmmm," He murmured, walking toward me. I instantly cringed into the banister. "Very visually dynamic."

He held the camera in front of my face and leaned over me, so close I could smell the disgusting alcohol on his breath. "Edward is going to love this."

"You keep Edward out of this." I yelled, making my head throb. My hand flew up to my most tender spot on my scalp.

"Talk to the camera. Tell Edward to avenge your death and come after me."

_My death_? I was too stunned to speak.

"Tell him." His voice turned a little more forceful.

"No."

He gritted his teeth and screamed, "Tell him!".

And then I woke up.

Though it seems silly, my hand instantly went up to my head and pressed against the spot I remember was injured. Of course, it was fine. No tenderness or blood whatsoever. I sighed in relief and sat up in my sleeping bag, looking around Alice's large bedroom (where I had moved too last night, after I was fed up with Emmett's teasing). I saw Rosalie fast asleep next to Alice on her bed, and sighed in relief once again – James wasn't here, and he never will be.

I couldn't find it in me to sleep. When I looked at Alice's alarm clock, it read 4:45 am. Not only is James appearing everywhere, but he is also haunting my dreams and keeping me awake. I hated this guy.

I stood up and wandered out into the dark hallway, looking down the stairs and shivering with fear. I could imagine James emerging from the lowering darkness, slowly walking up to me with his camcorder…

I quickly ran into the nearest room I could find, which happened to be Edward's. I ran and leaped into his bed, almost crushing his outstretched hand in the process.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, making me almost jump out of my skin. I let out a loud squeal and huddled against him. "Bella?"

"Sorry!" I squeaked, covering my mouth with my hand in fright.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" He sat up in his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked tired and confused, just like I was. Though I think I was more frightened.

"I had a nightmare. I thought I saw something in the hallway and freaked out. I'm sorry for waking you." I whispered, crawling into his lap and wrapping my arms around him. He responded by hugging me close to him and kissing my hair.

"It's ok. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Definitely not."

"Was it James? I've heard you talking about him in your sleep, and it wasn't positive." He began stroking my hair, and I closed my eyes and tried to banish James from my thoughts. How could someone I've only met a few times for a few _minutes _be sending shivers down my spine and keeping my awake at night?

"If it was him," Edward whispered when I didn't answer. "I'll protect you from him. He can't harm you when I'm around."

I nodded slightly, hugging myself closer to him and pulling my knees to my chest. I was small enough that my whole body could fit into his when we sat like this. He was like my own set of armor.

"You know we're going to get so much crap for this in the morning." He chuckled.

I giggled. "I know. Imagine when we _really _do it. They won't even believe us."

He smiled and nodded, kissing my hair again. I felt better instantly, and James was almost forgotten. Edward always knew how to make me feel safe, and that's why I loved him. No one else could give me that sense of security.

"You can go back to sleep now." He breathed, scooting backwards on the bed until he was leaning against the iron headboard. I relaxed into his chest, letting my eyes droop closed. I trusted him when he said James would not harm me, not even in my dreams. He couldn't get me as long as Edward was here.

* * *

><p>That evening, Edward surprised me by announcing it was just going to be us at his house tonight. The reason I was shocked to hear this was because I wouldn't expect everyone to leave the house just for us – I mean, Carlisle and Esme? Where are they going? A hotel. Alice and Jasper? They're staying at Jasper's. Emmett and Rosalie? At their own apartment. Something important was happening.<p>

"Edward has instructed me to dress you up real nice." Alice told me, the afternoon before Edward and I's special evening. She has dressed me in a fitted midnight blue dress, with a low neckline and small flare. She had constructed my hair into ringlets and dressed me in high heels. Seriously – what was going on?

Alice and Rosalie drove me from my house to the Cullens' at six o'clock sharp. Before I even had time to say goodbye, they went speeding down the driveway. I frowned in confusion and turned around to start up the porch steps, when someone was standing in my way.

"Bella," Edward said, his smile wide. He was dressed in a gray suit with a navy blue undershirt, the finest I had ever seen him look.

"Edward," I bit my lip and subconsciously twirled a lock of my hair around my finger.

He held out his hand. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I blushed deeply, placing my hand in his. He kissed the top of my hand, lingering there long enough for my heart to splutter and skip. "You… you look very nice yourself."

"I can't compare." He pulled me to him and wrapped his arm around my waist. He led me up the porch steps and through the front door, but never took his eyes off me.

"What's going on?" I asked him, once we reached the kitchen.

"I realized… I never gave you a _real _welcome home. We threw that surprise party and we've spent the past four days together, but it doesn't seem personal enough for me." He explained, his voice soft and melting like honey. He had me entranced from the first few words. "Bella?"

"Oh." I shook my head and smiled. "I understand."

"So." He leanted against the table top in front of me. "Tonight, I will be cooking you dinner. Then we will watch a movie or two. And then you will sleep here. With me. _Alone._"

My heart started hammering in my chest. "Alone? Like… completely alone?"

"_Completely _alone." He chuckled, but his eyes had a flirtatious glint. "Does that please you?"

"Yes."

"Good." He stepped away from me and took off his jacket, throwing it onto the seat in front of him. He rolled up his sleeves and walked around the table top to the sink, where he washed his hands and began preparing dinner.

"You didn't have to do this, you know." I sat at one of the stools to watch him. "You're too kind."

"I want to do this." He spoke over the running water. "No one told me to."

"I know…" I looked down, smiling. How am I so lucky to have someone so… perfect? He's charming, sweet, and caring. Not to mention handsome. Do I deserve all this?

"Edward," I thought aloud.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought about what life would be like if I never came to Forks?" He was about to speak when I held up a finger to stop him. "And don't say _my life would be horrible because you're not in it_. Think about it. What would've have happened if you didn't even know I existed?"

"Hmmm," He thought as he continued to prepare our meal. "I think… I think I would have graduated from high school, perhaps found a nice woman to be with. Though… I wouldn't have been as happy as I was now. As I have told you numerous times, my life before you was nothing. Dull. So… my life would've continued that way. I would have gone through life, never knowing true and utter _bliss._" He looked up, his eyes full of silent emotion. "What about you?"

"I don't know if I would have ever found someone." I mumbled. "The only crushes I had ever had were on fictional characters. Romeo. Jack from Titanic." He cracked a smile. "They couldn't be my companions _forever_, as you can imagine. So, I think I would have moved away from home, and settled for someone like Jacob. Perhaps Jacob himself._" _I looked up. "But like you, I would never know true happiness."

He nodded in understanding, turning on the oven as he did. I could already smell delicious aromas floating around the kitchen.

"Well, we're very lucky we found each other then, aren't we?" He breathed after a few minutes.

"Yes." I said. "Yes we are."

Within the next twenty minutes, we were sitting down for dinner. Edward had prepared vegetable Lasagna with a fresh garden salad and olives. How he knew this was my favorite meal was beside me – I guess he was just skilled that way.

"This looks great," I commented, picking up my knife and fork. "I didn't know you could cook so well."

"There's a lot you don't know, my dear." He grinned, starting to eat. "Like that I hate spiders, football thoroughly irritates me, I absolutely loathe pineapple, and I love to read cooking books."

I raised my eye brows. "Really? Cook books?"

"Yes!" He chuckled. "Now tell me some things I may not know about you."

"Alright," I thought for a second. "I hate social networks, I wanted to be nurse until I was fourteen, I don't like cucumber, and I have a terrible fear of clowns."

"Clowns?" He smirked. "Wow, Bella. I wouldn't have picked you for the type."

"They're pretty scary, ok? With their big toothy grins and rainbow colored hair. They have the potential to be serial killers."

He burst into laughter, covering his mouth. I laughed with him, shaking my head – this was a serious fear and he was making fun of me. It was hilarious.

"Alright," He smiled after awhile. "What is your favorite type of music?"

"Rock." I answered simply.

"Rock music? Electric guitar, kind of rock music?"

"Yep."

"What bands?" He asked, obviously shocked and intrigued. Had he not searched through my iPod a million times?

"Pink Floyd, AC/DC, Aerosmith, Metallica, Eagles. Just to name a few." I shrugged and smiled. "What I love about rock music is that it is so filled with emotion. Every lyric, even if they do sound like laughing hyenas sometimes, is so heartfelt. It really touches me."

"Wow." Edward shook his head in disbelief. "I had never looked at it that way."

I smiles and nodded. "The words are beautiful."

"I'll keep an eye out for that." He looked at my plate, which was almost empty. "Ready for dessert?"

"Sure." I laughed, picking up my plate and standing up. Before I could walk away, he grabbed my wrist and shook his head.

"Let me take care of it. I don't want you to lift a finger tonight."

"Edward, I need to help…" I argued.

"Forget it." He took my plate off me and walked back to the kitchen. I pouted and sat down, looking around at the dining room. I hadn't realized before, but several candles had been placed in various spots around the room. It looked very beautiful, really – Edward had gone to so much trouble.

And we were completely _alone. _Could this be the night?

Edward returned several minutes later carrying two bowls of what looked like chocolate Mousse. He also knew my favorite dessert! – How did he do that?

"Wow, Edward." I murmured, shocked. He placed the bowl in front of me and sat down with his own. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make things absolutely… _right_?"

He smiled crookedly. "I don't do it on purpose, believe me. I'm just so worried I'm not going to make you happy. I've organized this night because of that very reason – I want it to be _right. _For you."

"Whenever you're with me, things feel that way." It sounded incredibly cheesy, but it was true.

"Thank you." He reached across the table and took my hand, squeezing it tightly.

We ate dessert quickly, and then left our bowls in the sink. Edward said he would wash up some other time – but refused to let me help. It was tough for me, but he had distracted me in seconds with my favorite movies.

"Hmmm," He murmured, holding out a small selection of DVDs in front of me. "Which first?"

I scrunched up my nose, thinking. I pointed at _Pride and Prejudice_ and smiled.

"Mark Darcy it is." He grinned, walking away from me and slipping the DVD into the player. He came back to me and sat on the sofa beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me to his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder and watched the screen.

I was surprised to realize that my stomach was suddenly doing flips – the blush wouldn't go away as the movie played, no matter what I was thinking. I felt _nervous; _but why was that? Was it because I was alone in this big house with my boyfriend, no one around for miles? Of course, I wasn't the _bad _kind of nervous. It was the kind of nervous that young teenagers are just before their first kiss.

I was possibly going to sleep with Edward tonight, and I had no idea what I was doing.

I couldn't be sexy. I _wasn't _sexy, full stop. I was awkward and plain, not alluring in the least. I could barely kiss without feeling light headed and giddy – so how was I going to do _this_?

Edward must have sensed my anxiety, because he moved his hand to lightly stroke my hair. I barely paid attention to the movie because I was thinking and distracted by Edward's presence at the same time.

Edward was so smooth. Everything he did, he did perfectly as if he had done it a million times. What if we came to the point where I messed up, when he never did? Would he still want me if I fumbled or made a mistake?

_Of course he would,_ my heart screamed from inside me. _You're over thinking this._

I sighed. I could do this. I know I could.

For the last half of the movie I tried to focus and get lost in turn of century England. I must have succeeded, because in what seemed like half an hour, the movie was over. I had totally forgotten about what was yet to come, until the look in Edward's eyes reminded me. I suddenly felt incredibly nervous once again.

"It's getting late." Edward said, smiling crookedly at me. "Are you ready to go upstairs?"

I hesitated for a second, and then nodded.

Edward took my hand and led me up the stairs, to his bedroom. Just before he opened the door and led me inside, I realized I felt incredibly hot and sweaty. That is not attractive. Not right now.

"Hey, Edward?" I said urgently.

"Yes?"

"You go ahead. I'll be there in a second." I nodded my head toward his room and back toward the bathroom door. He nodded and slipped inside his room, leaving me alone in the hallway.

I walked toward the bathroom and quickly shut the door behind me. I saw my backpack sitting innocently against the wall, as if it were waiting for me. I went to it and picked up, and found a small white note inside. _**Bella, **_it read.

_**Here are a few things I've packed for you for tonight. When you see them, you'll freak out – but they're not all bad once you put them on. Trust me. I know what I'm doing. **_

_**Hugs and kisses, good luck tonight. Alice.**_

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Of course. Why am I not surprised?

I went deeper into my bag, and pulled out a ball of string and lace. I instantly shook my head and threw it back inside, and pulled out another one. This one seemed to have less string and more silk, but still looked unsuitable. This was scaring me even more.

I got up and looked in the mirror. I could see a thin layer of sweat across my forehead. I scooped up a handful of water and splashed myself with it. It felt so good I ran my wet hands up my arms. After awhile, I gave up and decided to take the shower.

The hot water soothed my muscles and calmed my nerves. After a few minutes I felt better mentally, physically and emotionally. I have wanted this for awhile now. This was the right thing to do. The right time. I could do this.

I shut off the water and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my body. I left my backpack on the floor and took one last deep breath before stepping into the empty hallway and crossing into Edward's bedroom. I cracked the door open and peeked inside – I could see him, facing away from me, wearing no shirt. No belt around his pants. My heart hammered in my chest.

"Edward," I squeaked.

He turned around and took me in, a small smile forming on his face. "You look wonderful, sweetheart."

"Thanks." I swallowed.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice full of concern. "If you aren't, we don't have to do this."

"I want to do this." I took a deep breath and nodded. "We belong together."

He nodded, seeming to believe me. I turned away from him and kicked the door shut behind me, making my final decision. There was no turning back now.

* * *

><p>Before I had opened my eyes the next morning, I could see red. Nothing but beautiful warm colors like orange and yellow. At first, I was confused – but when I finally opened my eyes, I saw that the sun was shining brightly into Edward's room. I thought this was unusual; sun? In Forks? How unlikely. This must be some sort of sign.<p>

I leaned my head up off Edward's chest to look at him – he was still asleep. I looked down at our naked bodies, which were covered by a thin white sheet. All of last night's events came back to me, and a large smile spread across my face. Never have I imagined such a perfect time of my life.

I put my head back on Edward's chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart. A small piece of white floated past me, as if a cool breeze was blowing through the room. I reached up and caught it in between my fingers; it was a piece of down. I craned my neck to look further down the bed, and saw a torn pillow. What the… ?

Right at that moment, Edward's breathing started to speed up as he awoke. I kept my head on his chest, trying to figure out the mystery of the torn pillows.

"Bella?" He whispered.

"Good morning." I leaned up and smiled at him.

"Morning." He answered, a tired smile on his face. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm perfect."

"Are you sure?" He persisted.

I started to frown. "Yes. Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I didn't hurt you, did I? From what I can remember, I wasn't exactly gentle. I mean, look at all these destroyed pillows!"

"Oh yes," I raised my eye brows. "Would you like to explain to me why I am covered in feathers?"

"Well…" Edward did something he did not often do. He _blushed. _He looked _embarrassed. _I wanted to snap a picture and save it for later, because it was just too cute. "I guess I… became a little… overcome, by you?"

I laughed. "What do you mean?"

"You're phenomenal, Bella, you're absolutely freaking gorgeous, and I wasn't thinking straight. I suppose I let my emotions take over last night, and I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Wait wait wait. Edward just CURSED!

"Edward Cullen!" I gasped in surprise, ignoring the last part of his rant. My blush took care of the first part. "You just swore!"

"Yes, I guess I did." He chuckled, reaching up to remove something from my hair. I realized it was a piece of down. "And sorry about this. I really didn't mean to."

"I know." I smiled and placed a small kiss on his chest. "Thank you for last night. It was absolutely perfect, even with all the feathers."

"That's all I wanted for you." He smiled and kissed my hair. "You're perfect, so you deserve perfection. I'm glad I at least come close to giving it to you. I had a wonderful time too."

"And look." I added, looking up into the unusually bright sun. "The sun is shining for us."

"So it is." He breathed, leaning his head against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. That was interesting. (:<strong>

**I know it was a little different from BD, but because Edward isn't a vampire, it makes it a little difficult. Hope you still enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it ;) **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>"<em>BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA!<em>" I heard Emmett's loud, booming voice echo around the whole Cullen property. The blush spread across my cheeks and I looked down, knowing exactly what was to come. I had prepared myself for this – I even had rehearsed my lines while I was in Edward's shower this morning. That's how nervous I was.

A large body crashed into me and crushed me against it until I couldn't breathe. My arms and legs were flailing as I tried to regain some sort of strength to get free. I was failing.

"Hi… Emmett!" I squeaked breathlessly.

"Emmett! Put her down before you kill the poor girl!" Rosalie scolded, walking into the room in all her pregnant-glory. Even with a large stomach, she still looked amazing.

Emmett put me down, and I almost went tumbling to the ground. Edward swooped forward and held my arm until I regained my balance.

"How are my little sex monkeys?" Emmett asked, a huge grin on his cheerful face. I glared up at him with a red face – because I was embarrassed, but also because he had almost squeezed me to death.

Edward raised an eye brow. "We had sex one time, Emmett. That doesn't make us _sex monkeys._"

I looked at Edward like he had just grown a second head. The whole room burst into laughter while I bowed my head, avoiding everyone's stares. Why did my friends have to be so embarrassing?

"Soooo, how was it?" Alice asked me, sitting on the sofa in the living room. Edward and I had waited in the living room for the arrival of our friends, because we didn't think waiting in the bedroom would help the whole teasing situation.

"Alice," Edward cautioned her with a sharp look. She pouted.

"Ok. That conversation I shall save for later." She beamed.

I rolled my eyes.

"We have to celebrate!" Emmett cheered, clapping his hands together. We all looked at him in shock – it's not like Edward and I were getting engaged, or I was pregnant, or whatever; no, we had just made love to each other.

"I'll go get the champagne!" Alice squealed, dancing away.

I smiled to myself. I guess this could be something to celebrate.

Alice returned carrying glasses and a bottle of Champagne. Where they gotten that from I had no idea – was it Carlisle and Esme's liquor cabernet, or had they prepared this celebration? I fought the urge to roll my eyes again. It was probably the latter.

Alice handed me a glass as Edward pulled me up and swung his arm over my shoulders.

We all raised our glasses.

Jasper surprised me by making the toast. "To Edward and Bella new found past time."

Edward and I looked at each other, smirking. He kissed the side of my head before taking a sip from his glass, and I did the same. Most of us downed the small amount of Champagne in minutes, and then I began to question.

"Um… guys… where did you get this champagne from?" I asked.

Alice shrugged, grinning at Edward. "Carlisle and Esme bought it for us. For this occasion specifically."

"They _know_?" I exclaimed.

"Emmett may have let it slip." Jasper mumbled, earning a slap from Emmett.

"Oh God, Emmett, no wonder they went on their little 'trip' to Seattle. They were… giving us time to…?" Edward looked down at me, embarrassment and confusion in his eyes. "Oh no. They are going to be shooting implications at me when they get back."

I blushed a deep red and looked down at my feet.

"Oh, and Charlie knows too, by the way." Alice added as if it didn't matter.

My head shot up and my heart almost stopped in my chest. Next came my anger. "Oh, does my Mom know too? How about the president? Or did you tell the whole_ WORLD_!"

Emmett put his hands up. "Whoa, slow your role, kitten. Charlie guessed. He saw Alice at your house gathering your things, and trust me, that guy's not dumb. He didn't care, anyway. Well, his face went kinda red for awhile, but –"

"Wait." I stopped up by putting my hand in his face. "How do _you_ know all this?"

"Well…" Emmett awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "I may have helped Alice… um…"

I stood there, open mouthed. Those things in my bag… that I refused to wear or use… that was not only Alice, but Emmett to?

"What did you help Alice do?" Edward asked. I realized he didn't know about the contents of my bag last night. He probably didn't even know there _was _a bag.

"Help make this night more… special." Alice answered, smiling innocently.

Edward looked down at me, a playful glint in his eyes. "Did you know about this?"

"Um…" I awkwardly played with my fingers. Would he be mad if he knew I refused to wear the lingerie, and use those… toys? I didn't think so, but who knows? "Maybe… ?"

"I left her a note and everything. She definitely saw it." Alice grinned. "I left it in the bathroom because I knew she'd need to go in there and freak out for awhile."

For what seemed like the 10th time this afternoon, I stared at Alice open mouthed. My mini freak out was not something I needed to be broadcast in front of everyone. Especially Edward, who was currently joining the dots in his head.

"You were in the bathroom for a very long time…" He mused, looking away.

I glared at Alice. I mouthed, "Thank a lot." To which she just grinned.

"Anyway, what was in this bag?" Edward looked around at all of us. Jasper and Rosalie were remaining silent, which was probably a good idea. If I heard they had any part in this I was going to kill them.

"Well, Alice and I had d –" Emmett began. He stopped when I shot him a hateful glare.

"No, please, I want to know." Edward looked down at me with big, glassy eyes. I was about to crack when Emmett blurted out:

"It was lingerie and sex toys!"

Silence.

That is, until the laughter began.

I debated sprinting for the door, but I knew I'd never get there in time before I fell over or someone grabbed me and reeled me back in. Edward was still in a state of shock next to me, while the others were practically on the floor laughing. I immediately covered my face with my hands as the blush set in, my stomach doing little flips. I was still waiting for Edward's reaction.

I realized I had the bag at my feet. Edward seemed to realize this at the same time, and we both bent down to grab it, almost bumping heads. Edward quickly scooped it before I could (which didn't surprise me) and unzipped it in a matter of seconds.

I watched his reaction with an open mouth. His eyes went wide and he stared for a moment, before diving his hand into the bag and pulling out a handful of lace. I instantly went red and looked down, while the others snickered and giggled around us.

"Isn't that gorgeous?" Alice shrilled, dancing forward to look in the bag. Curiosity took over and the others came forward and began investigating the contents of the bag.

"Oh my God, I _love _this!" I heard Rosalie shrill. My face was buried in my hands.

"Holy crap, Rosie, why haven't we used these yet?" I heard Emmett exclaim.

"Alice, why are you so creative when it comes to Bella and Edward, but not us?" Jasper complained.

"Well, it was their first time, they needed it to be interesting, right?" Alice retorted.

Edward had not said anything yet, which worried me the most.

By the end, the whole contents of the bag were spilled all over the floor. When I turned around, I saw lingerie, hand cuffs, belts, leather suits, plus more creepy and daunting toys and items I didn't even have a name for. I hadn't even noticed half of this stuff when I looked into my backpack the first time.

"Well, Bella, how are you going to explain yourself?" I heard Edward said. I spun around to face him, my face feeling so hot and sweaty. I expected to see his own face red with anger, but he was smirking at me with a hot glint in his eye. Wait – he wasn't mad?

"Seriously, Edward." I folded my arms. "Did you expect me to walk into your room wearing any of that?" I pointed at the lingerie. "Or carrying any of that?" I pointed at the toys with disgust.

"I understand the toys." He chuckled. "But the lingerie? I wouldn't have minded that."

Well, didn't I feel stupid.

"I told you, Bella!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down. "He would've loved that!"

I raised an eye brow, looking at Edward.

He shrugged, a faint blush forming on his cheeks. "I mean… I wouldn't have minded…" He caught my expression and rushed over to me, gathering me into his arms. "I mean, it wouldn't have mattered to me. Of course not."

I smiled and leaned into him.

Then I heard the sound of the front door unlocking. We all snapped out heads toward the door, where we saw Carlisle and Esme stepping inside, carrying bags and soaked to the bone.

"We're ho—" Esme began, and then stopped immediately as her eyes dragged down to the pile of sex items on the living room floor. Carlisle came forward and his cheerful expression went from happy to shocked.

"Um…" Emmett mumbled, slowly edging towards my bag. "It's not what it looks like."

Esme raised her eye brows at Edward and I. I scurried behind Edward and hid behind him, hiding my blushing face in his shoulder. Alice was giggling in the corner, and Rosalie was pressing her lips together, struggling to keep a straight face. The silence was slowly becoming awkward, so Jasper started to laugh to break it. Within the next few seconds, we had all started laughing nervously. Emmett was quickly cleaning everything up while Carlisle and Esme were distracted with their own laughter. Emmett shoved the bag into my hands and I slung it onto my shoulder, trying to be subtle.

"Well, I'd better go. I think Charlie invited over some of his friends from the station for dinner." I sighed, breaking the laughter and heading quickly for the door. "I'll see you guys later?"

"Bye Belly!" Emmett shouted. Everyone else chorused after him.

I walked outside and jumped into my truck, starting the engine and heading back to Charlie's. On my way, I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach – it wasn't nervous, or sick. No. It felt like I was being watched; people always said you can't feel when you're being watched, but I'm sure as hell I can. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up and goose bumps appear on my arms. I pressed my foot harder against the accelerator to get home faster.

When I got back, there was a familiar car in the driveway. I couldn't quite put my finger on where I knew it from… did someone at Forks High used to own it? I didn't think so. How about… ?

I bent down to look at the model. _Volkswagen Rabbit._

Oh, no way.

My legs sped up on their own, and I almost slipped on the porch steps in my haste to get inside. I unlocked the door with shaky fingers and shoved the door open, tripping on the way in.

"Bella?" Charlie called from the TV room.

"Yeah, Dad, it's me." I answered over the football game. I frowned and poked my head into the living room and almost choked.

Like I had feared, Jacob and Billy were sitting on the sofa, watching the game with Charlie. Just like old times. Usually, I would've been delighted. But no.

"Sorry I'm late, I'll start dinner." I grumbled, swallowing the bile rising in my throat. I couldn't believe this was happening. Not _now._

"Oh, it's ok, we ordered pizza." Charlie called. "Come and say hi!"

I slowly walked into the living, running my fingers through my hair. Jacob stood up to greet me, his face expressionless – Billy looked up at me with an ancient smile. They had both aged considerably – Jake must be seventeen by now. His was even taller and more muscular than I remembered. Billy had more wrinkles and his hair was starting to go grey. I hadn't seen them for more than a year.

"Hey, Billy." I smiled and shook his hand. I then turned to Jacob. "Hi, Jake."

"Bella." Billy nodded.

"Hey." Jacob answered. His voice was deeper, too – more husky. Well, what did I expect? "Long time no see, huh, Bella?"

"Yeah." I mumbled, biting on my lip.

I looked over at Charlie and realized he was looking at me with narrowed eyes. I looked back him with eye brows raised – what had I done wrong? I hadn't even been here for –

Oh.

The doorbell rang, and Charlie stood up to get it. He motioned for me to come and help him, which really meant he wanted to talk. This was going to be worse than Carlisle and Esme.

I helped him collect the pizzas and then take them into the kitchen.

"How was the Cullen's?" He asked gruffly, grabbing a few plates from the cabernets. I could see he was trying to stop the angry tone from coming into his voice.

"Yeah, it was good." I grabbed a few napkins and headed straight into the living room before he could question me anymore. For a second, I had forgotten who was waiting. I almost walked straight back out.

"Dig in, boys." Charlie grinned, placing the pizzas and plates on the table. Jacob and Billy didn't hesitate, and grabbed a piece straight away. I curled up on the arm chair, trying to become invisible as the three men ate and watched the game.

"Hungry, Bells?" Charlie offered me the box of pizza.

I shook my head. "No thanks. I ate at the Cullens." I lied.

I noticed Jacob watching me out of the corner of his eyes throughout the game. I couldn't bare that thought that maybe he still thought about me, even after all this time. God forbid, there is no way he would still have feelings for me. I don't know what I'd do. Go die in a hole, maybe?

The game ended, and I immediately stood up to clean up.

"Let me help you." Jacob said, when I couldn't carry all the pizza boxes on my own. I mentally cursed – how was I going to get out of this one?

We carried the pizza boxes to the kitchen in silence. That was, until Jacob decided he wanted to catch up.

"How you been?" He asked, a hint of the old Jacob shining through. His white toothed smile didn't stun me like it used to – no, it was nothing but just another smile. He was just a friendly kid.

"Good." I nodded and leaned against the counter.

"You graduated." He stated.

"I did."

"Wow."

"Yeah." I stuck my hand into my pockets. "What have you been up to?"

He shrugged. "Not much. Flunking school. Hanging on the Rez."

"Oh." I smiled slightly and nodded. "Same old, same old, right?"

"Pretty much. How's Phoenix?" He asked.

"Hot and sticky."

Well. This conversation was going nowhere, quickly. It was obvious we were both trying to make awkward small talk – well, him more than me. I didn't want to be the one to end it, but I had to.

"We'd better…" I motioned toward the living room and walked away from him. He followed with a sad frown on his face; it made me feel guilty, but what else are we supposed to do?

As we walked in, Charlie stood up and stretched, and then began wheeling Billy toward the front door. I shot Charlie a look that said I wanted this to end – but I don't think he caught it. I had this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I knew it was caused by Jacob. It was strange how he used to make me feel so good inside – all warm and comfortable. But now… it was the total opposite. I hated saying it, but he made me want to cringe.

Billy and Jacob left, and Charlie closed the door behind them, looking at me. _Crap. I forgot he was going to have to _this _conversation with me. _

"So…" He began.

"Dad," I put up my finger. "We don't need to have this conversation. Really. It's not a big deal."

"I think it is." He coughed and looked down at his feet. "You two were… careful, right?"

I choked on my own disbelief. "What? Dad! I am not having this conversation with you!"

"I just need to check you were safe. I don't want to be a Grandpa this young."

I blushed a deep red and looked down, raking my fingers through my hair. I looked up at him timidly. "Alright? We were safe."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. You had me worried, for a second."

"I thought you'd have more faith in me, Dad." I teased, smiling down at the ground. I was surprised when he pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair. "You ok, Dad?"

"My little girl has just grown up so fast. You've graduated, and know you've… ?"

"I'm still your little girl." I said softly, hugging him tighter. "I always will be."

He rubbed my back and then let go of me, smiling. His eyes were glassy with tears that hadn't quite spilled over – which made me tear up. We both stood in the hallway, trying not to cry. Like father like daughter.

"I'm gonna… go to bed." He mumbled, turning around and starting for the stairs. "Night, Bells."

"Goodnight Dad." I wiped my nose and climbed the stairs behind him, turning off the lights behind me.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up bright and early, planning to head to the Cullen house. I was nervous to tell Edward and the others about my encounter with Jake last night. Would they be annoyed? I hoped not.<p>

I dressed in jeans, a singlet top and a cardigan. I brought my back pack (minus the lingerie and sex toys) and headed out to my truck. I squelched across Charlie's wet lawn and opened the door of my truck. Just before I jumped inside, a hand latched onto my shoulder.

I gasped and spun around, to see James directly behind me.

"Hello, Bella." He smirked, removing his hand from my shoulder and stuffing it into his jeans pocket. "Fancy seeing you here."

"How do you know where I live?" I asked, my tongue feeling huge in my mouth. I had goose bumps all over and my stomach felt sick.

"Forks is a small place." He chuckled darkly. "I was just going for a run and I saw you exiting your house. Is that a crime?"

_Yes. _

"It's been awhile since I've seen you. What have you been up to?" I could see his eyes drag down from my face, looking down at the rest of my body with a sick smile. I instantly pulled my cardigan closer to my body, trying to cover myself up.

"Um… I haven't been doing much." I answered shakily. He was making me so uneasy I wanted to run away. Where was Charlie when I needed him?

"Me either." He leaned his hand against my truck, right beside my head.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I'm kinda in a hurry." I lied.

"Oh?" He raised an eye brow and removed his hand. I breathed a sigh of relief. He was leaning dangerously close. "Well, then I'd better let you go. I'll see you later, Bella."

I nodded and jumped into my truck, slamming the door and slamming the locks. He stepped back from the truck and stood in the driveway, watching as I backed out. I watched him in the review mirror, shuddering at the way he tilted his head to the side with an eerie smile on his face.

I drove the way to the Cullens and headed toward the porch. I looked around warily – why was I so afraid James was going to randomly appear, like he had at my house? I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched.

Edward and Alice were standing in doorway, waiting for me with open arms. I kissed Edward's cheek and then proceeded to hug Alice, anxiously looking over my shoulder. The fact that James now knew where I will be spending the summer and possibly my life scared me to no end.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asked me, leading my inside and closing the door behind me.

"You know James?" I got right to the point. Alice and Edward nodded. "Well, this morning he appeared at my house. In my driveway."

Edward's face went pale and he clenched his fists, while Alice's mouth formed a little 'O'.

"How did he know where you lived?" Alice asked in disbelief.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. But Forks is pretty small, right?"

"With a little over 3000 people." Edward said. "There are more than 30 different streets in the Forks district. How could he even began to guess which one you lived in?"

A chill ran up my spine. Edward spoke of the truth.

"I think you should tell Charlie." Alice stepped forward so she could look at me head on. "This James guy has showed up five times now, and I don't think it's a coincidence."

"You mean…" I swallowed. "He's _stalking_ me?"

"It's just a possibility." Edward looked like he was trying to soothe me. He took my hand and massaged it in his, calming me almost instantly. "Just make you sure you talk to Charlie, alright? Do you promise you'll do that?"

I nodded.

"Because if you don't we will, and –" Alice started.

"Ok, ok, I will." I rolled my eyes. "Now, what's on the agenda today?"

"We're gonna go and see Rosalie's baby." Edward smiled down at me with excitement in his eyes.

"We are?" I asked in confusion. And then it clicked. "Ah. Ultrasound."

"C'mon, c'mon, let's go! We're meeting Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper at the clinic!" Alice scurried away to get her things, leaving Edward and I alone. Edward looked down at me with worry in his eyes and wrapped his arms loosely around my waist.

"I'm worried about you." He breathed. "That James guy… he doesn't give me a good feeling."

"Are you sure you're not just jealous?" I raised an eye brow, trying to put some light into the situation.

He cracked a small smile. "I'm sure. He's just… creepy."

I nodded. "I know. The way he appeared today… it was like he came out of nowhere and almost pinned me to my truck. I…" I trailed off when I felt Edward's grip tightening around me. "Oops. Sorry. I'm probably making it sound worse than it was."

"I want you to stay with me no matter what, ok? When you go home at night, I'll come with you. I'm not taking a chance that James is going to randomly appear in your room, or something."

"I don't think he'd do that. If he knows where I live, then he'll know Charlie's a cop."

Edward took some comfort in that and nodded. "You're right."

Or was I?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, I know it's short but I haven't had much time on my hands. Drama and homework. : reviews might cheer me up? (;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight :/ **

* * *

><p>"Tell him." Edward whispered, and prodded me in the side. "Just do it."<p>

"Ow," I hissed, squirming away from him.

"Everything ok you two?" Charlie grumbled in between mouthfuls.

Ok. So you might be a bit confused as to what's going on – Edward is trying . . . no, _forcing _me to tell Charlie about James and his creepy habits. We had fought about it for the past few days, but never really came to a conclusion. So . . . Edward decided to invite himself over for dinner, where he could _physically _force me to tell Charlie. At first, I thought he was joking – Well, he wasn't.

"It's for your own safety." Edward had argued, just yesterday. "If this escalates into something big, then you'll regret not saying anything. Trust me."

Right. Well . . . what if James retaliated? What would I do _then_? Or if it was nothing, and Edward was overreacting? At least I'd get the satisfaction of telling him I TOLD YOU SO.

"Then your Father would already be involved. He would protect you." He continued to argue.

Damn you, you intelligent and logical sex God.

"Everything's fine, Charlie." Edward answered, bringing me back to Earth, with a charming crooked smile. Charlie raised his eye brows at me, skeptical. Edward nudged me in the side once again, and I almost yelped in surprise. "In fact, Bella has something to tell you."

Charlie looked at me with an eye brow raised. Before I could blink, he had dropped his fork and his face went a bright tomato red. At first I thought he was choking – but no, the look of clear anger on his face told me that he had just jumped to conclusions.

"You're pregnant!" He bellowed, leaping up out of his chair. I could have sworn his hand twitched toward the empty gun holster on his belt, by instinct, but maybe I was imagining things. "You're pregnant, aren't you? I told you! I _warned _you, dammit, and –"

"Dad!" I shrieked. "I'm not pregnant!"

The look on my face must have told him I wasn't lying. He slowly sat back down in his chair, but didn't pick up his fork. I looked over at Edward, who was looking at Charlie with surprise and anxiety. Ha. Serves him right.

"It's nothing like that. In fact, it's kinda funny –" I giggled nervously, looking down at my food and back up at him. "Well, on the plane over here, I met this guy called James."

Charlie looked between Edward and I with confusion. I could see him thinking, trying to come up with a reason as to why I was telling him this. Well, I was just about to rock his world.

"He's kinda stalking me." I shrugged, trying to be indifferent and casual.

Charlie's mouth flopped open. "What?"

"Well, not _stalking _me." My voice wobbled as I tried to justify myself and calm him down at the same time. Edward squeezed my knee under the table and gave me a proud smile. I turned back to Charlie. "He's showed up at the same places as me a few times, and said some weird things."

"Is he from Forks?" Charlie asked, going into Police Chief Mode.

"Yes. Well, that's what he told me."

Charlie's face turned an unhealthy shade of white. He swallowed loudly and sat back in his chair. "Well, I'll be damned." He shook his head, cursing under his breath. Edward and I gave each other puzzled looks.

"I think Bella has toned it down marginally." Edward interjected. What the hell was he doing? "James has showed up in La Push, Port Angeles and various places in between. He was in this very driveway just a few days ago." He pointed toward the window.

Charlie almost choked. "He was _here_?"

"Yeah, Dad, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Tell me what he looks like." Charlie didn't answer me directly.

"Blond hair. Tall. Tan... why?" I raised my eye brow. I had this sickening feeling that Charlie somehow knew this guy, and it was already scaring the crap out of me.

Charlie's intake of breath proved my theory. "That's James Laurent."

"How do you know his name?" I asked in surprise. I looked over at Edward, who was watching Charlie with a furrowed brow.

"I arrested him last year. Just before you came to Forks."

Now it was my turn to be shocked into silence. Edward was watching me, squeezing my hand under the table, but I couldn't find the connection between my brain and my body. A million different thoughts were going through my head – what if James was a murderer? A rapist? He was a _criminal; _and he was stalking me. This was more serious than I had thought.

"What was he arrested for?" Edward asked.

"Drunken behavior. Harassment." Charlie's eyes went to me. "Has he said anything to you, Bella? Tell me what he's been saying."

Thankfully, I found my mouth. "Not much. Just . . . asking how I am, what I've been doing – but I've never told him anything."

"And yet he knew where we lived." Charlie raised an eye brow.

"Dad! I haven't told him anything!"

He nodded. "I believe you." He abruptly stood up and took his plate to the sink. "I'm going to head to the station for a bit. Edward, stay with her and don't move." Charlie commanded as he rinsed his plate and then strode toward the door to put his jacket on. "I'll be back later." And then he was gone.

Edward quickly gathered me into his arms and held me tight. I buried my face into his chest, suddenly more frightened than ever before. I knew the possibilities of telling Charlie, that something like this could happen, but I just never expected it to. Not seriously, anyway.

"It's ok, sweetheart. You did the right thing. It's going to be ok." Edward hushed me, rubbing my back softly and soothingly.

"He knows where I live. What if he comes here again? When I'm not here? When Charlie is here, _alone_?" I grew more and more hysterical as I spoke.

"Charlie will be fine." Edward breathed.

I knew that. Of course I did. But I still worried.

"What if he's been following me? Then he must know where you live, too. And Alice! What if he goes after Alice!"

"He won't." He shook his head. "He doesn't want Alice. He wants you – I can tell. From that first moment at La Push, I knew. I –" Edward looked down, thinking. He then snapped his head up to look at me. "Criminals often do this. To get revenge on the person who destroyed their life. In this case, Charlie."

"What do you mean?" My mind was nothing but foggy.

"He's hunting you, Bella. He wants the Police Chief's daughter."

* * *

><p>Charlie told me to stay at the Cullen house until he can figure out exactly what to do about this situation. I protested, of course – Why would I want to possibly lure my stalker toward my friends? Most of them could take care of themselves, or had protectors . . . but that doesn't mean they can't get hurt.<p>

I packed a bag and left just after Charlie left for the station. Edward kept close to me, though I was sure James would not suddenly appear with Edward around. No, almost every time I've ran into him, I've been on my own . . . is that some sort of freaky coincidence?

"Are you sure Carlisle and Esme don't mind me staying?" I worried at my lip as Edward pulled into his winding driveway. Edward looked over at me and sighed.

"Yes, Bella, of course I'm sure. You'll be perfectly safe here."

I nodded and looked out the window. Edward soon pulled into his family's huge garage and turned off the engine. He swiveled in his chair to face me, looking at me with warm eyes and an open heart.

"I promise you, I won't let anyone harm you or anyone you know. Charlie is checking on him now, my family are aware. Everyone is safe, ok? Just avoid going places by yourself, just in case he's watching."

A shiver ran down my spine, but I nodded.

Edward walked around his car and opened the door for me. I stepped out and threw my bag over my shoulder, letting him wind his arm around my waist and lead me inside.

"Bella!" Esme practically tackled me as soon as I stepped inside, pulling me quickly into her arms and kissing my hair. "Edward told us everything, dear, and I'm sorry."

"Thanks," I sighed, hugging her tightly. "and thank you for letting me stay here."

"It's our pleasure." She pulled away from me, and Carlisle came forward and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll keep you safe, Bella, I promise. We won't let you out of our sight for more than a second."

"Thank you, but I don't think that's necessary." The blush was spreading across my cheeks from receiving so much attention.

Edward frowned from beside me, just as his phone rang. He gave Carlisle and Esme a 'look' and then exited the room to take the call. I heard him say, "Hi, Emmett…" just before he disappeared around the corner.

"Want anything, sweetheart?" Esme asked, taking my hand and leading me toward the kitchen. Carlisle followed silently behind.

"Um… hot chocolate would be nice, if you don't mind." I smiled slightly and slid onto a stool in front of the counter. Carlisle took a seat next to me, and turned in his chair to face me.

"I'm trying to help Charlie as much as I can," Carlisle told me, folding his hands together and leaning against the counter. "He asked me to talk to you."

I mentally rolled my eyes. "Yeah?"

"I know, you think he's overreacting." Carlisle chuckled softly. "But he's only worried about you. We all are. We just don't want you getting hurt."

I nodded. "I know."

"Well . . . has James ever . . . shown any interest in you, that seems, perhaps, unhealthy?"

I frowned. "I don't think anyone seems to get that I don't _know_ him. He's not my friend. I haven't spent any real time with him – only talked to him for a few minutes at a time."

"Alright. Tell me about that, then."

"Um . . . on the plane, we only talked about where we were from, and why we were traveling from Phoenix to Washington. I told him that I had a boyfriend, but never a name. So, I –"

I never told him Edward's name. Then . . . when I introduced them, how did he know Edward's name already? My shock was obviously being portrayed clearly on my face, and Carlisle could see that.

"Bella?"

I explained to him the whole conversation on the plane, all the way up to seeing him in La Push. I told him about how he already knew Edward's name though I had never spoke of him before, and then I moved onto every time I had seen him until now. Carlisle nodded and pulled out a pen and paper, taking this all down. Esme came to sit on the other side of Carlisle, handing me my hot chocolate as I spoke. They both were on the edge of their seats, watching me with anxiety and fright.

And then, Edward returned.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper discovered where James lives and have gone over there." He told us.

"What?" Carlisle, Esme and I all exclaimed at the same time.

"I tried to talk them out of it. But after I told Emmett what had happened, they seemed hell bent on finding him. They're probably at his house by now."

"Oh no." I put my head in my hands. "Oh no, no, no . . . what if he hurts one of them? And Rosalie! She's . . ."

"Rosalie can take care of herself." Edward told me. "Anyway, she has Emmett." I could tell by the look in his eyes that if he didn't need to stay here and take care of me, he would be head of that Let's-Kill-James Party. He wasn't objecting to it. He wanted it.

"I'm not sure if this is wise." Esme interjected, her voice full of horror. "From what Charlie has told us, James is unstable. He is not safe."

"There are four of them, and one of him. They'll be fine." Edward tried to calm his mother.

"How can you be agreeing with this?" I spat out, staring at Edward with shock and horror. If anyone, I would have thought he'd be the one to think it's better being safe than sorry.

"It's really not as bad as you think." He told me, his voice still patient and smooth. "James may be harmless, as long as he's away from the alcohol. And even if he isn't, he's outnumbered."

I shook my head, looking away from him. My mind was coming up with horrible scenarios that I preferred not to dwell on.

Crap, this was such a bad idea! What were they thinking!

Edward's phone buzzed again, and this time he didn't leave the room to speak. "Emmett – Oh . . . well, then, where are you going next, if . . . ? Oh. Well, be careful, won't you? Ok. See you soon. Bye."

I looked at Edward, my voice bitter. "What was that about?"

He frowned at my tone. "They went to his home, but he wasn't there. They're going to check the town, and then spend the night here."

I sighed in relief. So, they would not be hunting James tonight, unless they found him somewhere in town. I hoped they didn't. Please, please, please . . .

"It's getting late." Edward said to me, his expression slowly softening as I turned back to face him.

I nodded and jumped off my stool, thanking Esme for the hot chocolate and then saying goodnight. I grabbed my bag off the bottom step and then Edward and I walked up his room in silence.

"Bella," He whispered, once we were safely inside his room with the door closed. "Please, don't be angry."

"How can I not be, Edward? You're supporting Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper in going to find James. You're egging them on to practically _hunt _him, like we're some sort of animals. It's not right. I refuse to be happy with you when you're encouraging them."

"I don't want him hurting you, that's why I'm doing this. I'm not doing this because I want to see James suffer – though, sometimes I do – I'm doing this because I'm concerned about you."

I sighed, tired and defeated. "I've survived so far, haven't I?"

"Yes." He smiled crookedly and brought me into his arms, kissing my forehead softly. "And you will continue to survive. But for now . . . I think you should get some sleep."

"I'm not going to sleep until Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice come home safely."

He sighed and nodded.

I picked up my bag once again and carried it to the bathroom, changing into a singlet top and sweat pants. When I returned, Edward was sitting on his bed, waiting for me. I quickly climbed in beside him and huddled close to him, sighing at his warmth and comfort. All worries were forgotten when he was near me.

He started to stroke my hair, my eyes drooping closed. I had to remind myself that before I went to sleep, I needed to check the others got home safely. So, I decided to distract myself with my thoughts.

Renee was going to be arriving in Forks in a week. One week. Will all this James drama be cleared up by then? Or will he still be following me, which will mean also following my Mom? No. I did not want that. But that didn't mean I could call off the trip . . . she was so excited about it, and I could never hurt her like that . . .

I made a promise to myself that I would find a way to clear up these problems with James. Find him and report him to the Police. Threaten him. I would do whatever it took to make my Mom happy.

* * *

><p>Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie came home late that night, no sign of James. It worried me to think that if he wasn't at his house, then where was he? Especially at that time of night. The fact that he wasn't anywhere in town made it even more frightening.<p>

The others stayed with me for most of the day, trying to take my mind off the situation at hand. We played games like Monopoly, Twister and Cluedo, which did distract me. For about five minutes.

I was secretly planning in my head how I would find James, by myself, and confront him about this problem. I would demand to know what his problem is. I would order him to leave me alone and if he didn't, I would call Charlie. But how could I do that without gaining attention?

I didn't have a reason for going outside. I didn't have a car. He could be anywhere – my chances of finding him are slim to none. It looks like I was going to have to wait for him to coincidentally run into me again.

As it turns out, I wouldn't have to wait long.

* * *

><p>Three days after I had made the decision to find him, he appeared. I was grocery shopping with Esme when he appeared out of nowhere – literally. Esme asked me to go and retrieve something for her, so I wandered off on my own.<p>

Today, Edward and Carlisle were speaking with Charlie down at the station. The others were at home, 'guarding the fort' as Emmett had said. The only reason Edward had let me out of his sight was because there was no way James would do something law-breaking in a crowded grocery store.

"James," I squeaked, my voice betraying me as he stepped around the corner, carrying no basket or pulling no trolley. I almost dropped the milk I was holding onto the slippery Linoleum floor at the sight of him.

"Hi, Bella." He smiled his unfriendly smile as he always did. It still sent shivers down my spine. "How are you?"

"Fine." I said, struggling to keep my voice steady. "You?"

"I'm wonderful." His smile slowly began to turn into a lopsided smirk. "I saw your friends the other day."

"What?" I blanched.

"I didn't speak to them." He said, his smile returning at my confusion. "Just saw them from a distance. Do you think they were… looking for me, Bella?"

"I don't know." I lied. "Maybe."

"Do you want them to find me?"

I shook my head slowly. "I wanted to talk to you about that, actually…"

"Oh?" He raised an eye brow.

I noticed Esme a short way behind him, her back to him. It would only be seconds before she turned around and saw me talking to him. I needed to act fast.

"Look, I want to talk to you." I pulled a piece of paper and pen out of my back pocket. I had planned for this, as I wrote down my phone number and handed it to him.

His smile widened, placing the piece of paper in his pocket. "Sure. Name a time and place."

Time was running out. "I'll call you. Now I have to go."

I stepped past him, ignoring the sick smell of alcohol, and returned to Esme with her milk. "Here you go, Esme."

"Thank you, dear." She took it from me, and froze mid-action. "Are you alright, Bella?"

Crap. I must have looked pale. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little… ?"

Esme nodded and smiled in understanding. "Alright. We'll head home in a minute, let me just grab a few more things."

I nodded and began walking with her. I was craning my neck down the aisles, searching for James – and right at the last one, I saw him. Striding down the right side, with a smug smile on his face, touching the piece of paper in his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid Bella! She is a bit of a ditz sometimes, huh? ;P <strong>

**Ok, this is starting to get more and more exciting. And freaky. Hope you like it (: **

**Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>I didn't tell anyone about my latest encounter with James. I knew they'd be mad that I had purposely went looking for him; and the fact that he was exactly where I was. That thought didn't scare me so much, because I knew it was a good thing. I would be able to find him easier this way. And if he wants to meet with me, he'll have my phone number.<p>

Charlie was still at work searching _James Laurent_ into his police finder, not that he found anything. Carlisle was doing his best to help him, and Edward as well sometimes. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett went on daily 'hunts', searching for James throughout the Olympic Peninsula. Most the time, they never found anything.

Edward and I were eating lunch together, when we got the call that Emmett had found him. My breath caught in my throat and my heart spluttered in my chest; this is exactly what I hoped would not happen.

I dropped my fork to stare at Edward. His brow was furrowed as he held his cell phone firmly to his ear. I mouthed, "What happened?".

He shook his head slightly, listening. Then he said, "Is she OK?" And I swear, I almost fainted.

I reached across the table and yanked the phone out of his hand, slamming it to my own ear and ignoring the slight twinge of pain. "Emmett?"

"Bella?" He asked in confusion, his voice full of worry. He didn't sound like him.

"What happened?" Edward was sitting across from me, looking down at his plate of untouched salad. He has been in a state of constant worry lately.

"We found James just outside Port Angeles. He was drunk and yelling at us. I started to fight with him, and Rose got in the way. She… she…"

I covered my mouth with my hand. "What happened to her?"

"James got away, and now we're at the hospital. She's getting checked as we speak."

Oh no. Crap, crap crap – the baby. What if Rosalie has lost her baby? It will be my fault. All my fault… I may have caused someone to _die_… No, no, no.

"Bella?"

I shook my head, blinking away tears. "You… you need to get back to her. Call me as soon as you know the results, ok?"

"We will. Stay safe, Bella."

"Bye Emmett."

I hung up the phone and dropped it onto the table. I leaned back in my chair and buried my face in my hands, letting the tears flow freely. Within seconds Edward had came around the table and wrapped his arms around me, leaning his head against mine as I cried.

"Shhh, sweetheart," He whispered, stroking my back slowly. "It isn't your fault. Rosalie will be ok."

"What if she had a miscarriage, Edward? I would have killed someone. Of course it's all my fault; Rose and Emmett will be miserable. I can't believe I did this!" I wailed, becoming more hysterical as I thought of the repercussions.

"You haven't killed anyone. They will not be miserable." He comforted me.

"How can you be so sure?"

"James didn't hit her directly. Jasper and Emmett stepped in before he could hurt her or the baby too severely. She will be fine, I promise you."

That made me feel a little better. Edward wouldn't lie to me, though he has before. He wouldn't lie to me about this. I trusted him with that.

I removed my hands from my face and blinked, trying to clear my vision. Edward moved my chair so he could kneel in front of me.

"Oh, love," He sighed, bringing his hands to my face and pushing my tears away with his thumbs. "Please don't cry. It truly pains me to see you so sad."

I sniffled and leaned into his hands. "I'm sorry. I'm just so worried."

"I know you are… but you don't need to hide it. You've been putting on such a brave face all this time; You're allowed to cry. You're allowed to be angry. No one is stopping you, and I'll be here."

I nodded. "I know. It's just, Renee is arriving in 2 days, and I want everything to be perfect. I don't want her having to be here when Charlie and everyone else is focused on finding James. I want her to have a good time. She's been through too much."

"I know. But we'll find him – I promise. Charlie and Carlisle are doing everything they can to find evidence to arrest him."

I nodded. "But I don't want Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice going on these man hunts anymore. It's not safe for them. Like today – look what went wrong? Someone got hurt."

"It won't happen again." His eyes told me he was telling the truth. "If it was up to me, and if Renee wasn't arriving so soon, I would take you away from Forks. Faraway. Just you and I."

I sighed. "I know. I wish it were that easy."

"We just have to take extra precautions." He took my hands and softly ran his thumb over my fingers. "Be more careful. I will not leave your side, not once."

"Good." I pulled my hands from his to wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him to me. "I'm scared, Edward."

He buried his head into my shoulder, wrapping his arms around me. "I will do everything I can to make you safe again."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Rosalie arrived home from the hospital. Emmett explained to us that it had been close, and that Rose was going to be taking extra vitamins to make sure the baby recovers from the minor damage. I was so relieved she was OK – I hurried to hug her and feel the baby kick. I don't think I've ever been so thankful in my life.<p>

I then charged at Emmett, beating my fists against his rock hard chest. "You idiot! What were you thinking!"

Emmett chuckled, sounding incredibly tired. He hugged me tightly, until I could no longer move against his chest. I sighed.

"You really are stupid, though. What were you guys thinking, going out there? Picking a fight when he was so unstable?" I mumbled.

"He can really pack a punch." Jasper said, his speech slightly slurred. I pulled away to look at him, and noticed there was a small cut on his bottom lip.

"Jasper!" I pulled myself away from Emmett and walked to Jasper, looking up at him with shock and horror. "He did this?"

"Yes." He answered. "I was trying to shield Alice and Rosalie from him, and I'm glad I did." He saw my expression and smiled a lopsided smile. "I'm fine, Bella, really."

I hugged him. "Never again. You will not go after him again."

I pulled away and looked around. I could see Emmett shuffling his feet. I knew what he was thinking – he wanted to rip James to pieces for hurting his girlfriend, and his friends. He wanted to find him once again and show him who's boss.

"Emmett. Promise me." I said softly, pleading with my eyes.

He frowned. "Bella, I will not let him hurt my friends and family then get away with it. It's not in my nature. It's not how I roll."

"But if you go after him he'll hurt you!" He hurt Jasper, and Jasper was almost as strong as Emmett. The thought made me shudder.

"He won't. Trust me, Bella." Emmett flashed me a goofy grin, instantly softening my heart. I sighed in defeat, knowing I could never win this argument.

In the next few minutes, Carlisle and Esme arrived home and bombarded Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice hugs and questions. Carlisle was writing on his notepad again like a real detective, to report to Charlie later. I felt so worn out from the emotions of today that I decided to go to bed early.

"Goodnight, Bella." Carlisle and Esme smiled pleasantly.

"Night." I smiled slightly and walked up the stairs by myself. On my way up I felt a pair of little arms secure around my waist. "Alice?"

"Oh, Bella." She breathed, hugging me tightly from behind. I turned around so I could hug her face to face. "I was so scared. James had this crazy look in his eyes. I didn't know what he was going to do…"

I had forgotten that Alice was there, in the middle of the action. It made me even more anxious – she could've gotten hurt easier than Emmett or Jasper. I was so happy she was OK.

"You need to stay away from him. Stay away from me, if you can." I told her with a sigh.

"I won't stay away from you. He hurts my best friend, he hurts me." A small smile spread across her face.

"Don't be silly. You have to promise me." I pleaded with her.

"Fine." She agreed. "But that doesn't mean I won't stay with you, and your mom when she arrives. I can't wait to see Renee again."

"Me too." I smiled at the thought. Buried deep under the fear, I was actually excited Renee was coming. She hasn't been to Forks in 11 years, and it will be interesting having her around again. I haven't seen her for 2 weeks.

"I'm tired." I yawned, untangling myself from her. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Sure." She nodded and kissed my cheek quickly. "Goodnight, Bell. Love you."

"Love you too." I smiled and turned away from her, walking down the hall to Edward's bedroom. I changed into my pajamas and pulled out my book, crawling onto Edward's bed and snuggling under the covers with my battered copy of _Withering Heights._

I wasn't alone for long before Edward came upstairs. He changed and climbed into bed next to me, watching me intently as I read.

I put my book down and looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at a beautiful woman." He answered with a crooked smile.

The blush spread across my cheeks, and I dog eared my page. I sat my book on the night stand and turned toward him, shuffling closer until our chests were almost pressed together.

"When this is all over," Edward whispered, his stunning face alight with the moon's glow streaming in from the window. "I promise, we will have a better summer."

I nodded, lightly touching his t-shirt covered chest with my fingers. "I've been thinking. After the summer, I should move back to Forks. Maybe Renee will decide she likes it here and want to come with me."

He smiled widely, running his thumb in a circle at my waist. "That would be… amazing. You should definitely keep that in mind."

I nodded and leaned closer to him, resting my forehead against his. We both closed out eyes and sighed deeply, enjoying the closeness that we both have craved for the last few days.

Edward slowly leaned toward me and pressed his lips to mine, lingering there for too shorter time. I pulled him back to me and kissed him, instantly deepening the kiss until we were both breathing hard. His hand fisted against my side, and my fingers buried themselves in his hair. It had been awhile since we had kissed like this – I've missed it. I _needed _it now. And I wasn't going to stop.

Edward let out a low moan and I climbed on top of him. I pressed myself closer to him, attempting to somehow close the impossible distance that was clearly bothering us both. I had to remind myself to be quiet, because _everyone _was in the house this time.

We spent the next twenty minutes like this. For that short amount of time, I felt like everything was OK – I had forgotten about James and Renee and the danger I was in. I remembered what mattered in my life – Edward. No matter what happened, as long as he was OK, I was OK. I suddenly felt incredibly grateful for him and everything he has done for me.

I went to sleep with a small smile, with Edward by my side.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Edward and I traveled to Port Angeles Airport to pick up Renee. The whole day I had spent worrying – what if James found out she was here? What if she wanted to leave if she found out about him? That would be my worst nightmare.<p>

Esme and Carlisle had agreed to let Renee stay at their house, instead of at Charlie's. They used the excuse that it could be awkward staying in the house that she and Charlie divorced in; not in those exact words, but gullible Renee believed it and agreed. I felt better knowing Renee was staying with the Cullens than staying at the place where James appeared that day. The thought sent shivers down my spine.

Edward and I waited by the car. Renee stumbled through the doors and into the rain, an uncomfortable smile on her pretty face. She peered through the down pour for a few seconds before she spotted us and made her way over.

Edward rushed to her with an umbrella and kissed her cheek. They walked over together and then Renee threw her arms around me, showering me with kisses.

"Hey, Mom," I smiled, hugging her tightly under the umbrella. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, baby." She pulled away to smile at both of us. "And I've missed you, Edward."

Edward chuckled and opened the car door for her, allowing her to climb in. We both got into his Volvo and began heading back to Forks.

"What have you two been up to?" Renee asked conversationally, sitting forward in her seat so she could see both of us.

"Umm…" I looked nervously at Edward.

"We haven't done much. Mostly hung around the house. The weather has been lousy." He covered for me, looking out the windshield into the rain.

"I can see that." Renee chuckled. "When is it ever sunny?"

"Never." I smiled, turning in my seat to face my Mom. "You look tan. Has Phoenix had nice weather?"

We made easy small talk until we pulled into Forks. Renee began looking curiously out the window, at the passing forest and mist. She hadn't been here since she left with Charlie, in almost 11 years. Not that much has changed, but _she _has changed. She was clearly seeing everything in a different light to what she did when she lived here. I could see she was remembering; the good things and the bad. I smiled slightly, watching her carefully.

"Miss it, Renee?" Edward asked with a crooked smile.

"Yes." She murmured. "Yes, I have."

We pulled into the Cullen driveway in the next few minutes. Renee must have remembered this, because a huge smile broke out on her face and her eyes instantly brightened.

"Renee!" Esme and Carlisle were standing on the porch, shielding themselves from the rain. Edward turned off the engine and we all got out, grabbing a bag each and carrying them to the porch. Renee stepped onto the porch and hugged Esme tightly, laughing and smiling. They must hardly recognize each other.

"It's been too long!" Esme grinned, leaning away. "You look great!"

"So do you!" Renee exclaimed, turning her attention to Carlisle. She folded her arms, smiling. "Carlisle Cullen."

"Hello, Renee." Carlisle smiled fondly and pulled her into a hug. "It's nice to see you."

"You too." Renee pulled away, smiling. She looked back at Edward and I and grinned.

"Shall we go inside?" Esme asked pleasantly.

We all nodded and headed inside, taking Renee's bags upstairs and placing them in the guest room. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie arrived shortly, putting on their happy façade for Renee. Renee thought none the wiser, happily meeting and greeting each of them. Alice was the only one she had met before, but she hadn't seen her since she was 7. It sure has been too long.

We all sat around the dining room table for tea and coffee. Charlie arrived shortly after, unwillingly taking a break from his police work to see his ex wife. They embraced as if they were the best of friends, which I found fascinating. I knew they were friends, but there was no awkwardness between them whatsoever. When I looked at Edward, he was also watching them with interest.

Esme and Carlisle had arranged dinner for tonight at the diner, so us girls all hurried off to get ready. I made a promise to myself not to think about James once tonight, and just enjoy having my Mom here. I let Alice dress me up in a dress with makeup and high heels, and then I helped her do the makeup of Renee and Rosalie. We met the boys downstairs and then went on our way.

We sat at a large table and ordered drinks. I spent most of my time talking to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward, seeing as Renee was busy talking to Carlisle and Esme.

"Hey Bella," Emmett grinned at me. "What do you call a kangaroo wearing a sweater?"

"Umm… ?"

"A wooly jumper!"

I couldn't help but laugh, face palming at the idiocy that is Emmett. It felt so good to laugh again. I could see Edward smiling I laughed, which made me want to smile more.

"Let's play would you rather." Alice suggested excitedly, leaning forward to smile at all of us. "Would you rather… Xbox, Play station, or Wii?"

"Xbox is alright," Emmett answered.

"Play Station owns." Jasper laughed.

"And Wii is for little girls!" Edward finished, causing us all to burst into loud laughter. I was doubled over for a few minutes before I regained myself and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Would you rather… spots or stripes?"

"I like Zebras, so stripes." Jasper answered with a smile.

"Spots are associated with disease," I scrunched up my nose. "So stripes."

"The movie Racing Stripes is my favorite, so stripes." Emmett beamed.

We all looked at Emmett with raised eye brows.

"What! It's a cool movie!"

We all burst into laughter once again.

We ordered our food and then talked some more until it arrived. By the time it did, I was starving – I've barely eaten in the past week, and I figured I better stuff myself while I'm in a good mood. Everyone else seemed to be taking my lead, because we barely said a word as we ate.

I caught up with Renee after dinner, and was intrigued to find out she had found new friends. She was clearly happier, and though she still mentioned Phil occasionally, she didn't have as much pain in her voice. I was proud of her – she was recovering. Slowly, but surely.

We were just standing up to leave when my phone rang in my bag. I quickly took it out and put it to my ear. "Bella speaking."

"Bella," James' ice cold voice made me freeze as if I had been stunned. "Why did you tell me your mother was in town?"

The smile dropped off my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am soooooooo sorry I've taken so long. I've had some stuff to deal with lately, plus school stuff :/ Huuuuuuge sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>"Where are you?" I gasped, trying to control my voice. I looked around at my friends and family, looking to see if they have noticed how shaken I've become. None of them have – not even Edward. They are all too busy arguing about who's going to pay the bill.<p>

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." James answered mysteriously, sending shivers up my spine. I began to look around as I moved out of the restaurant, searching for anyone with blond hair and muscled build. I didn't see anyone.

"You won't go near her."

"Mmmm…"

I looked at Edward as we all walk out onto the street. He actually _had_ been watching me carefully, and mouthed, 'who is it?' I just shook my head. This seemed to make him more suspicious – and worried. He walked to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, trying to listen. I jerked away.

"Leave her alone, please. Don't even speak to her. Please." I pleaded, lowering my voice and walking slowly away from our group.

The line went dead.

"Bella?" Alice called over to me, and noticed the look on my face. I wanted to be sick. "Are you ok?"

"James." I murmured, my eyes casting over to Renee. She was standing next to Charlie with her hand on his shoulder, laughing with Carlisle and Esme. "He knows Renee is in town."

Alice's face went an unhealthy shade of white, as she quickly hurried away from me to Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. I didn't watch as she explained our situation.

In the next few minutes, Edward was beside me, holding onto my arm. I looked up at him, my face full of anxiety. "What do we do?"'

"Don't tell her. We won't mention it to Charlie… She'll be safe with him. He's on the lookout, anyway." He told me, tightening his hold on my arm. "We're going to go to my house. Charlie and Renee will go to Charlie's. Charlie will take care of her… we'll go after James."

My mouth fell open, and I felt as if I was waking up from a trance. "What? No. You are not going after him. He'll hurt one of you!"

"He won't. You can stay with Jasper, Alice and Rosalie, and Emmett and I will go. Then –"

"Hey!" Charlie called to us, from his police cruiser across the street. "Are you guys going to stand around and chat, or are we going home?"

I gave Edward one last look before turning away from him and crossing the street. The others followed silently behind me, and we all got into our respectable cars. On the way home, I was nervously playing with my fingers, trying to come up with a plan. What was I going to do?

I could arrange to meet James. The others don't know I have his number, and they wouldn't know if I sneaked away. I could do it.

But what if something happened to me? I had no doubt James would have been drinking. He always has – I have joined the dots. Hell, it wasn't even me I was worried about… it was Renee. What would I do if James kidnapped her? Hurt her, in anyway? I couldn't live with myself.

Carlisle and Esme pulled into their driveway, the Volvo close behind. The moment I got out of the Carlisle's Mercedes Edward grabbed onto hand, holding it fiercely. I looked up at him, still angry that he was going after James in the first place. He looked back down at me with loving eyes. My heart almost turned to mush.

"I'm sorry." He breathed. "But it's what we have to do to end this."

"End? It won't end."

"It will. Emmett and I will find him and call the police. James will be arrested. Problem solved."

"Not before one of you gets hurt."

"We'll be fine." Edward casted a glance over at Emmett, who was leaning against his car. Emmett sauntered over to us and Edward led me inside.

"Renee will need to come back here eventually, you know. All her things are here." Emmett commented as we entered through the front door.

"Just leave her be at Charlie's, for now. She's safer there."

"No she isn't." I interjected. "James knows where I live. He could be there already, watching."

"Charlie's a cop." Emmett grinned. "He has a gun."

I ignored him and continued inside, hurrying into the living room and sitting on the couch. The others crowded around me, sitting close so we could all talk without Esme and Carlisle listening.

"I think Emmett and I should go after him." Edward said straight away, his teeth clenched with anger. He immediately looked over to me, his expression softening slightly. "We won't get hurt, I promise. We can take him."

"It'll be easy." Emmett shrugged. "We'll take my Jeep and hunt him down. When we find him, we'll call the authorities. It'll be over in under a few hours."

I looked around at Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, wondering if they were as worried about Edward and Emmett as I was. None of them were – Rosalie seemed completely at ease, though there was a chance her boyfriend could get hurt. Alice and Emmett had a slight smirk, watching Edward and Emmett. How can they stand for this?

"No." I mumbled. "No, no, no way."

"Bella," Alice grabbed my hand and squeezed it, pleading to me with her eyes wide and glassy. "Jasper, Rosalie and I will take care of you. You'll be safe until Edward and Emmett come back."

_What if they don't_? I wanted to say, though I couldn't force the words through my lips. They were too horrible and terrifying.

"Alright," Emmett stood up, once he knew I wouldn't object. He clapped his hands together and looked down at his best friend. "C'mon, Eddy. Let's get some stuff together for our man hunt."

Edward nodded and stood up. They both ran up the stairs, huge grins on their faces, like they just couldn't wait to get a piece of James. I couldn't take it – I felt faint, like I could pass out at any time. Why weren't Carlisle and Esme aware of this?

"Stay with us, Bella." Alice wrapped an arm around my waist when she saw me start to sway. "Everything will be fine."

I took a deep breath and nodded.

A few minutes later, Emmett and Edward appeared back downstairs, carrying a backpack each. I could see the top of a crowbar sticking out of Edward's backpack, sending a roll of nausea through me once again.

Edward walked over to me and kneeled in front of me, taking my hands. "I'll be back before you know it, alright?" He kissed me quickly and leaned back, looking into my eyes. "I love you."

I nodded, tears in my eyes. I was afraid if I said anything I would throw up.

The others said a quick goodbye to Edward and Emmett, and then all I could was the sound of the wheels of Emmett's Jeep tearing down the driveway.

"W-where's Carlisle and Esme?" I breathed, fighting the tears in my eyes from overflowing.

"They're upstairs, about to go to bed. So we need to be quiet, to keep them in the dark." Alice told me. "We can wait until they go to bed, and then you can have a shower… get cleaned up."

I sighed at the thought of steaming hot water loosening my tense muscles.

While we waited for Carlisle and Esme to fall asleep, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice talked about James and his motives. I didn't want to hear it. Eventually I just put my head in my hands, sinking into my own world of despair and worry.

_They will come back unharmed. They will come back unharmed. They will come back unharmed… _I chanted in my mind, drowning out the sound of the others talking. It worked, until Alice began shaking me to bring me back to the present.

"Go and have your shower. Carlisle and Esme should be asleep, just try and be quiet."

I stood up straight away and walked upstairs, going into Edward's room to retrieve my toiletry bag and a change of clothes. I didn't lift my head as I dug through my bag, in fear I would see something that reminded me of Edward, and made me cry.

I took my shower, which I imagined took a little more than twenty five minutes. I was stalling, hoping that while I was in the shower Emmett and Edward would have found James. Or maybe, they would be home by the time I returned downstairs.

When I walked out of the bathroom, feeling just the tiniest bit relaxed, I stopped to listen for the sound of Edward and Emmett's voices. I couldn't hear them. I walked back into Edward's room and stuffed my clothes into my backpack. I was just about to leave when my phone began vibrating in the front pocket.

I quickly pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Bella.. Bella? Bella?" It was Renee's voice I heard on the other side of the line, sounding distressed, relieved and confused all at once.

"Mom?" I breathed.

"Bella! Bella, what's going on, where are you?"

"Mom? Mom, I'm here, what –"

There was loud rustling on the other end of the line, and then silence.

"Mom?"

A deep, amused laugh sounded through the phone, echoing in my head like a broken record. I recognized it immediately – it was James.

"J-James?" My mind kicked into overdrive. He had my Mom. She was in trouble. "James! Mom? Don't hurt her! Please, please –"

He continued to laugh. "You made it so easy…"

"What have you done to her?" I shrieked, trying to lower my voice. I must not have succeeded, because I could hear Jasper, Alice and Rosalie climbing the stairs. My heart sped up in my chest, my brain trying to think what to do. Tell them who's on the phone?

"Are you alone?" He ignored my last question.

"No."

"Well, you'll do exactly as I say. Now, say, 'Mom, it's ok.'"

"Mom, it's ok."

"Good."

Alice, Rosalie and Jasper entered the room, scowling once they knew I was on the phone. They all crowded around me, all their eyes asking silent questions. I hoped my face wasn't giving anything away – on the inside, I was screaming.

"Now, do you want your Mom back? Answer yes or no."

_What a stupid question. _"Yes."

"There are some things you'll have to do for me, then." He told me. "Will you do them for me? Answer yes or no."

"Yes. Maybe. I don't know. What are they?"

"That is not what I asked you to say, Bella." He chastised me lightly. "If you say one more thing that sounds at all suspicious, I will harm your dear Mother. Do you hear me?"

"Bella? Bella! Bella –"

"Mom?"

"Listen to me." James cut off the sound of Renee's cries. "Tell whoever you're with that you're talking to your Mom, and she's upset. Then leave the room."

I put my hand against the phone and took a deep breath. I looked up at the others. I tried my hardest so that my voice wouldn't sound rehearsed, or robotic. "It's Renee. She's upset." I stood up. "I'll be right back."

I didn't look at their faces as I walked out of Edward's room, and quickly crossed the hallway into the bathroom. I closed the door and leaned against it, sliding to the floor.

"I'm alone." I said.

"Mmm, good girl." I could almost see him smiling behind the phone, sending shivers down my spine. "Now… I've been doing some research, and I've learnt you used to be a dancer as a child."

I frowned with confusion. How was that relevant? "Yes."

"You used to dance at the studio in Port Angeles?" He said, not asked, instantly making me suspicious.

"Yes."

"How would you like to meet me there?"

"It's closed for the summer." I said immediately, breathing a sigh of relief. Though I wouldn't admit it to myself, I was terrified to see him again, and possibly what he has done with Renee.

"It _was_."

"What do you mean?"

"I managed to get it open." He answered mysteriously. "So. Meet me there. I assume you know how to get there, don't you?"

"They'll find you." I spat, the anger beginning to overcome the fear deep in the pit of my stomach. "If I come to meet you, they'll know I'm gone, and they'll find you."

"That is why you will escape without them knowing." He said, like he had already thought of that possibility. "And if you bring one of them… I will know. And let me tell you, that is not a wise option."

My blood ran cold. At that moment, I knew there was no way I could bring anyone with me. Not even Jasper. Not anyone.

"I'll give you twenty-four hours, or your Mother will never set foot out of this studio."

The line went dead.

"Shit," I put the phone to my forehead, squeezing my eyes shut, the tears beginning to overflow. "Shit, shit, _shit._"

How the hell was I going to do this? How was I going to get out of this house without anyone knowing? Yes, it was big, but it wasn't _that _big. And how would I drive out of here without making a sound? I couldn't. This was going to be impossible… but he had my Mom. I needed to find a way.

"Bella." Alice's quiet voice sounded from outside the bathroom door, and I quickly cleaned up my face with ice cold water and then opened the door. Alice was holding out her cell phone to me. "It's Edward."

I took the phone off her and put it to my ear. "Edward?"

"Bella." It sounded like he was sighing in relief. "How are you, Love?"

I struggled to keep my voice level. I clutched the phone hard between my fingers. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." He sighed. "We haven't found James. We've scaled all of Forks. Next stop is Port Angeles."

I looked down. I knew they wouldn't look in a deserted ballet studio. It broke my heart that I couldn't tell Edward they wouldn't find him.

"Jasper and I are going to swap, and I'm going to come home to you." Edward said, his voice turning pained. "The others will continue hunting."

Tears formed in my eyes right away, and I had forgotten Alice was standing there, watching me. I turned my back to her, and she instantly understood that I wanted privacy.

"We'll go somewhere. Seattle maybe." He continued.

"Ok." I murmured, my voice shaking.

"So I'll see you soon." He said. "I have to go. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward. So much." I breathed. "Bye."

He hung up, and my hand dropped limply to my side. I already knew without thinking it over that I would need to leave tonight, before Edward returned. The others would have to go to sleep, and then I would make my escape on foot toward the highway, where I would hail a cab. It was unusual how my plan had already constructed itself in my head, like it was second nature.

I walked back downstairs, to where Alice and the others were waiting. I could see Rosalie's head beginning to droop, and Alice's head was leaning on Jasper's shoulder.

_This is perfect, _I thought. _But… not perfect. _

"I think I'm going to go to sleep." I mumbled, and all their heads rose to meet mine. "It's been a long day, and I'm tired."

"Us too." Alice stood up, pulling Jasper up behind her. Rosalie stood up. "Would you like us to sleep in Edward's room with you tonight?"

"No." I shook my head immediately. "I mean, I'll be fine. I think I just want to be alone for awhile."

Alice nodded and wrapped her arm around me, leading me upstairs. "Jasper and I will be right down the hall. Rosalie will be in the guest room beside ours, if you need anything, alright?"

"Ok." I smiled slightly. "Thank you, Alice." I turned to Rosalie and Jasper. "Thank you, Rose, and Jasper."

Rosalie and Jasper both nodded their heads.

"We'll see you in the morning." Alice pulled me into a hug, squeezing me tight and then letting go. Then, Rose, her and Jasper disappeared into the dark hallway and into their rooms. Now I must act quickly.

I quickly hurried into Edward's room, stuffing all my belongings into my backpack. I looked around for anything I had forgotten, and something caught my eye. The can of pepper spray Charlie had given me as a gag a few days ago. I shoved it into my jeans pocket and stood up, pulling the backpack onto my shoulder.

I looked around Edward's room, the tears once again forming in my eyes. How could I leave without saying a proper goodbye? What if I didn't come back?

I hurried over to his desk and pulled a piece of paper out of one of the drawers. I grabbed a pen with shaky fingers and instantly began writing.

_Edward,_

_I'm sorry I ran away. Please don't be mad at Alice or Jasper or Rosalie, because they didn't know I left. But he has my Mom. I can't just do nothing. I'm so, so sorry. I love you._

_Bella. _

I folded it up and left the note on his desk, kissing it before I left. I took one last look at his bedroom before tip-toeing out and closing the door behind me. I quickly stepped out into the dark hallway, listening for the sounds of anyone waking. There was nothing but silence. I took this opportunity to run down the hall on the balls of my feet, not making a sound as I jumped down the stairs. The house was eerie in total darkness, without the inhabitants of the Cullen family. I took one last look before I pulled open the front door and shut it silently behind me.

I broke into a sprint as soon as I jumped off the porch, running on the edge of the driveway. I was absolutely in awe that I did not fall at any time during my escape – but at the same time, I wish I had been caught.

When I got a little more than halfway, I heard the sound of tires scraping across gravel. I cursed and veered off into the forest, pressing myself to damp forest floor. The headlights of the Volvo flashed across my vision, and the straight past me. I couldn't quite see Emmett and Edward in the front seat, because it was almost pitch black outside. The tears began to flow when the car passed, but I knew I had to get out of there fast.

I jumped up and began sprinting once again, faster than before. I remembered when I was younger and I used to be able to run for miles at a steady pace without getting tired. I was a clumsy child, but I was fit – I thanked God Renee had refused to feed me fast food more than once a month and forced me to exercise for half an hour every day. It had really come in handy for her rescue.

I made it out of the Cullen residence and took off down the road without looking back.

I made it to the highway and dropped to my knees, trying to get my breath back. The cars hurdled passed me at a million miles an hour, without stopping. I wondered if I was going to be lucky enough to be able to find a taxi at eleven-thirty at night.

I took on the hitchhikers stance, with my thumb pointed toward the direction of Port Angeles. I knew how dangerous this was, I mean, there are horror movies about this situation – but I knew every second that my Mom needed my help. I would do anything to get to her, even if I had to risk my own life.

I thought I was going to have to walk. Just before I gave up, a bright yellow taxi flashed around the corner, and came zooming toward me. I told myself not to jump out in front of it and instead waved my hand over my head. The taxi pulled onto the gravel next to me, which I didn't think was legal, but I also didn't question it. I quickly jumped inside and threw a few twenty dollar bills over the seat.

"Port Angeles, please."

The female cab driver drove off without saying a word, and I sighed in relief. I was in luck tonight, when I needed it the most.

* * *

><p>Within half an hour, I had remembered the address for the ballet studio from my childhood. I told the driver and she gave me a funny look as if to say, 'Why would you want to go there now?' but I didn't give her a chance to ask. I sat back in my seat and waited out the next five minutes before she pulled into the deserted street.<p>

"Thank you." I said, opening the door and stepping onto the empty street. I waited until the taxi pulled away and then took the pepper spray out of my pocket, holding it to my ear and shaking it. Full. Then, I took a deep breath before walking up the short driveway and into the open door of the studio.

A shiver ran up my spine as I walked inside, and the door closed behind me with a loud bang. The moonlight streamed through the stain glass windows, casting an eerie blue glow throughout the studio. I knew this was a perfect stage for James – it was so… sinister. I have never been so scared in my life.

"Bella! Bella? Bella!"

"Mom?" I gasped, my neck snapping to the sound. I began running toward the double doors on the other side of the studio, pulling them open.

James began to laugh.

I stared at the screen in front of me, where a younger version of my Mom and I was playing on the screen. I couldn't hear what we were saying, because my mind was reeling. It was a trap.

"She's not even here." I breathed.

James rushed over to me and pressed me against the wall, hard enough to hurt me. He pressed against me, the stench of alcohol burning my nostrils. He held up a handheld video camera, smiling like he had a secret.

"I'm sorry." He said, running his fingers over my cheek. "I knew I had to find a way to bring you here, and your Mother seemed like the best way."

Of course. How could he have gotten to her with Charlie around? He was terrified of him. I cannot believe I have been so stupid.

"Edward is going to love this." James moved the camera closer to my face and pressed tighter against me.

I fingered the pepper spray in my fingers and then flicked up my wrist, giving James an eyeful of the stinging spray. I ducked out from under his grip and sprinted for the door, the hardest I've ever ran. I heard James growl behind me and then the loud sound of his footsteps. He grabbed onto the back of my jacket and threw me backwards, sending me sliding across the floor and into one of the wooden beams. My head slammed into the wood, and I instantly felt the blood trickle down the side of my face.

James chuckled, sauntering over to me slowly. I tried to make the world stop spinning. "That was wonderful. Very visually dynamic."

He kneeled down in front of me while I pushed myself up so I could lean my head against the beam.

"Mmm… this is the perfect stage." He murmured, leaning closer to me until the camera was almost touching my nose. "Edward is going to love this."

The sound of Edward's name being said again sent a burst of courage through me. "Edward has nothing to do with this. If you dare hurt him, I swear to—"

"Shhh," James hushed me. "Tell Edward to avenge your death. Do it."

_Death. Death. Death_… "No."

"Do it!" He screamed, lifting himself onto his knee. He leaned one foot against the bone of my calf, pressing into it with all his weight.

I shook my head.

"I said DO IT!" He stood up and raised his leg, and then brought it down hard onto my calf. I heard a loud snap and then I was screaming, not able to stop.

Then, James disappeared. And not suddenly – he went flying across the room and then sliding across the hardwood floor. I looked around, trying to focus on what had just happened. Edward appeared right in front of me, pressing his hand to the side of my head to stop the blood.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He breathed, hooking his arm under my arms and the other under my legs. He stood up quickly and began running for the door. I could see James getting up and then running for us.

"Edward!" I screamed.

James grabbed onto Edward's shoulder, pulling him backwards. He dropped me and I fell onto the hard floor with a loud _oof_, all the air being knocked out of me. I tried to sit up, but I was struggling to breathe – James and Edward were rolling around on the floor, throwing punches. I saw Edward throw James into a mirror, causing it to shatter into a million shards of glass.

I got up on my knees, my calf and head throbbing, and tried to crawl into a safe place out of view. Just before I crawled into a separate room branching off the studio, I heard Edward yell. I turned my head to see Edward in a heap on the floor, not moving. I didn't have time to worry before I heard James' taunting laugh getting louder and closer.

He pulled himself off the ground, blood pouring from his lip and nose. His face was bruised and battered. He walked over to the pile of glass and looked over the pieces. I was confused as to what he was doing, until he picked up the largest piece and then walked over to me.

"No," I begged, shaking my head. "No, no, please."

He smiled and grabbed onto my broken leg, freezing me in my place. He turned me over and pinned me to the ground, letting the piece of glass gleam in the moonlight like a shining beacon. I tried to struggle, but I was too weak.

He shoved the piece of glass into my thigh, and twisted it around. I could feel the nerves and muscles tearing, and the screams threw themselves out of my mouth. Edward's head slowly rose at the sound of my screaming, and his eyes went wide as James was brutally stabbing me with the shard of glass.

"Bella?"

Alice?

My vision was beginning to cloud with the immense pain I was feeling. I heard the sound of loud footsteps before James removed the piece of glass and held it to wrist. He slowly and agonizingly pressed into his my wrist, the blood beginning to pour down my arm and onto my shoulder.

The pain of the glass only lasted a few seconds before James was ripped away from me, and Carlisle and Alice loomed over me. I struggled in their grip, picturing James still over me, holding me down. I couldn't see – I was losing too much blood.

"Bella? Bella, stay with us." Alice commanded.

I vaguely saw the shadows of Emmett and Jasper run passed us, heading for where James and Edward were once again tackling on the floor.

"She's losing too much blood." Carlisle told Alice. "Give me your belt."

Alice quickly pulled her belt out from her pants and handed it to Carlisle. He fastened it around my thigh tightly and then held his fingers to my wrist.

Carlisle grunted, pressing hard onto my wrist. I could hear nothing but grunting and growling and screaming coming from Edward, Emmett, Jasper and James. Then there was a louder, higher pitched scream. I realized it was coming from me.

I tossed my head from side to side, trying to overcome the burning pain shooting from my wrist and up my arm. My leg was broken. My head was bleeding. My thigh was throbbing. My wrist was cut.

I felt like I was going to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa. That turned out a lot more graphic than I had expected. :P Well, hope you enjoyed. Please review! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks SOO much for the reviews, guys, I love them. (: if you had any questions, they will probably be answered in this chapter. Enjoy (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight \: **

* * *

><p>I could hear nothing but a faint beeping – I could feel people around me. Though, I couldn't remember going to sleep that night, in Edward's bedroom, with any of these things happening. Was that beeping an alarm clock, or something?<p>

I felt like I was in a deep sleep, but still aware of my surroundings. That was impossible, I knew that. So what was going on? I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't even remember my name.

My eyes managed to flutter open, and instead of seeing Edward's comfortable, warm bedroom, I saw a white, disinfectant smelling room. When I looked down, I realized I was lying in a hospital bed, with tubes stuck into my wrist and in my nose. I felt restricted; this was because my leg was held securely in a huge, bulbous cast under the blankets, and the top of my thigh was tightly wrapped.

I immediately attempted to remove the oxygen tubes from my nose, but a tan hand stopped me.

"You're awake, baby! You're ok."

I tilted my head toward the sound, but I didn't need to. Renee was looming over me, a hand on either side of my body. She looked down at me with red, tired eyes, as a faint smile spread onto her lips. "Bella..."

"Mom?" My voice sounded wispy and weak. I attempted to push myself higher up the bed, but the beeping beside me became faster. I looked up at Renee with confusion; I could barely remember why I was here. I shook my head, hoping that somehow it will make me understand my current situation. But first… I needed to know Edward was ok. I needed to know where he is. "Where's… where's… Edward."

Renee looked behind her, where I noticed Edward was lying across a plastic hospital chair, his head leaned against the wall behind him. He was wearing a black sweat shirt, which made his face look paler and more worn out. He had dark circles under his eyes, like he had been awake for a lot longer than he should have been. It worried me – why does he look so sick? So tired?

Beside him, were vases full of bright flowers and colourful 'get well soon' cards stood. I could see the names 'Carlisle and Esme' attached to one of the groups of tulips.

"He's asleep." She looked back at me, a small smile on her face. "And your Dad is down at the cafeteria."

I closed my eyes and shook my head with confusion. "What…" I coughed to clear my throat. "What happened?"

"A boy named James led you to your old ballet studio in Port Angeles." Renee's voice became thick with tears. She moved one of her hands to cover mine. I could only stare at her with confusion. "He… he tried to kill you, sweetie. He…" She moved her other hand down to touch my plaster cast. "He broke your leg. You lost a lot of blood."

Images flashed before my eyes, as I slowly remembered. James pressing his foot into my calf, pushing with all his weight until he snapped the bone in my calf. Cutting me with the huge piece of glass from the broken mirror. Throwing me into the banister, creating a cut on the side of my head…

I closed my eyes and shook my head, taking a deep breath.

"I was so worried about you." Renee told me, momentarily distracting me from my flashbacks. She looked down and bit her lip, her brow creasing with worry. "I had no idea you were being _stalked _by this person, Bella. It makes me think Forks isn't… safe. Maybe, before you consider living here again - "

"Mom, wait." I stopped her, too much information entering my cloudy thoughts at the same time. "I want to live in Forks. I have Dad, and…" I thought of Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett. "Friends."

She looked back at Edward. "And he's here."

I shrugged, seeing no point of denying that he was the main reason I wanted to move back.

"Charlie doesn't like him. Blames him for you leaving."

I frowned, though I knew Charlie wasn't Edward's biggest fan. "What do you think?"

"I think he's in love with you. More than in love. He's… he's infatuated, Bella, and there is nothing neither you or Charlie can do to change that."

I smiled, and Renee grinned.

I looked over at Edward's sleeping form. "Do you mind getting Dad? I have to speak to him."

"I'm sure he won't be mad anymore, baby, but I'll go get him." She kissed my forehead and then exited the room quickly, flashing me one last small smile before she closed the door.

I watched her go, and then looked toward Edward. He automatically awoke from being 'asleep' and slowly walked toward me, his eyes full of concern, instantly leaning down and pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Is James… did you –"

"We took care of him."

I closed my eyes and sighed in relief. When I looked back up, Edward's eyes were suddenly full of guilt and pain.

I sighed. "I'm alive because of you."

"You're in here because of me."

He kneeled beside my bed and pressed his hand ever so lightly to my cheek, running his thumb over my skin, causing warmth to spread throughout my face. "The worst part, was thinking that… I was going to be too late… that I wouldn't make it in time…"

"But you did." I breathed.

"I don't think you should stay in Forks. You should go back to Phoenix, where no one can hurt you anymore."

"What? No! I want to be with you! I can't… I can't be without you… I couldn't… no, I –"

"Shh," He hushed me, leaning a little closer. He carefully cupped my face in his hands until he was looking into my eyes. "It's alright. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here…" He leaned down and kissed my forehead, lingering there, and then leaning his own forehead against mine.

We remained like this for the next few minutes, until we heard the sounds of my Mother and Charlie arriving. Edward untangled himself from me and sat beside my bed, entwining his fingers with mine carefully, trying not to jostle the tubes.

"Bella," Charlie burst into the room, Renee following behind him. He closed the door and hurried over to me, stepping in front of Edward. For some reason, I expected his face to be red with rage – I had run away, after all. I ran straight into the clutches of the person who's dream was to harm me. I acted irrationally and I expected him to scold me for that. I was quietly relieved when he didn't. "Baby, I'm so glad you're ok."

"H-hey, Dad." I mumbled, smiling through the uncomfortable feeling of the tubes that were fed through my nose.

He lightly pushed my hair off my face, keeping his hand on my cheek. "I was so worried, Bella. Dammit, why would you run away like that? Why wouldn't you tell me he was threatening you? How could you have thought you could handle this on your own? How –"

"Charlie." Renee scolded him from across the room, where she was sitting on the chair Edward had been sleeping on.

Charlie sighed and looked down with shame, his cheeks a light pink. I wasn't sure whether it was because he was embarrassed at his outburst or because he was angry. "I'm sorry, Bell. I don't mean to put you on the spot, but I'm just…"

I nodded. "I'm really sorry for running away, Dad. I just… I thought he had Mom. I couldn't just let him… ?"

"Edward read your note." Charlie told me. "He knew why you had left instantly. But we had no clue whatsoever where you had gone. So we split up. Edward, Carlisle, and Alice scoured Port Angeles, while Jasper, Emmett and I took La Push, and Rosalie stayed in Forks with Renee. Port Angeles isn't big – we were just about to give up when Edward noticed the doors to the ballet studio were open and the locks had been smashed. It was suspicious. Edward took the chance and went straight inside, where he saw you and James. That's when Carlisle went inside and Alice called us. We arrived as soon as we can, and by the time we got there, Edward almost had James completely beaten up. Carlisle and Alice took you to the hospital while Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I hand cuffed James and called the second chief in command. James was completely intoxicated and had high levels of Heroin in his system. If he wasn't going to be done for attempted murder, he was going to be arrested for a hundred other possible things."

My brain was struggling to keep up with the new information I was receiving. I would have never guessed James was not only an alcoholic, but also a drug user. I knew he had problems, but I didn't know the extent of it. I was just so glad he was finally out of my life.

I breathed a deep sigh and looked passed Charlie, where Edward was sitting. Creases of worry were etched into his forehead, like there was nothing that wasn't troubling him at that moment. His eyes trailed down my hospital-blanket covered body and down to my broken leg, where his eyes lingered. I could see him beating himself up, blaming himself for everything that has happened to me. I wished I could lean over and wrap my arms around him, telling him it was going to be ok. But that would have to wait until later.

"It's over now," Charlie whispered, stroking my hair. He could see the tears forming in my eyes as the past few weeks of anxiety and terror fell over me. Half of my tears were because I was relieved it was over, but the other half was my sadness that it ever happened. Summer had been ruined for all of us, and I wasn't sure when I was going to be healed and released from hospital. Even when I was, my leg would be in a brace. What a way to spend the summer.

"She needs rest, Charlie." Renee told me quietly from across the room, her voice soft and tired. I hoped she would now go home and get some sleep, because I knew she hadn't gotten nearly enough I the past few days.

Charlie sighed and nodded, leaning away from me. He cast a warning glance down at Edward before stepping away from my bed. "I'll be back tomorrow, Bella, honey. I… I love you."

"I love you too, Dad." I looked at Renee and smiled through my tears. "I love you both."

Renee walked over and kissed my forehead. "I love you too, sweetheart. We'll be back tomorrow."

I nodded and waited until they left the room before I turned to Edward. I could already see his head drooping with drowsiness, though he would never admit it. I had a feeling he had not left my bedside since the time I had gotten here.

"You'll stay?" I whispered.

He smiled tiredly and nodded. "Of course."

"How… how long have I been in here?"

"Three days. It's eleven-thirty at night, right now, so you're going on your fourth day."

I sniffled and tilted my head closer to Edward's, resting my cheek on the cold pillow. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, sweetheart." He smiled and leaned forward to press his lips to mine. Just before he made any contact, my heart monitor began beeping loudly as my heart rate increased. Edward stopped and looked down at me, a grin stretching across his face.

I bit my lip, embarrassed.

"No kisses on the lips for you, then." He chuckled, touching his nose with mine before pulling away and retaking his seat beside my bed.

"Please?" I mumbled.

He shook his head. "You're in pain, I can see that. Time for more morphine?"

I looked down at my wrist and swallowed. I hated the sight of the needles sticking into my skin under the bandages. I wasn't sure if I could deal with any more needles. I shook my head.

"Bella…" He sighed. "Your fear of needles shouldn't stop you receiving pain relief."

"I'm… I'm fine, I'm not hurting at all." I lied. My leg was throbbing underneath my cast, and the back of my head was beginning to sting with a sharp pain. "I can deal with it."

"No you can't." He leant up to press the button above my head. I instantly reached up to grab onto his arm, my heart rate soaring once again. He frowned and looked down at me. I tried to hide the pain this movement was giving my ribs. He decided to be super sneaky and quickly press the button before I could move fast enough to stop him.

Within minutes a friendly nurse was entering the room, bearing a needle full of morphine. She smiled at me as she injected the morphine into my blood stream. "That's should make you feel a bit better, dear. Don't fail to call if you need anything."

I nodded, and she left the room.

Within minutes my mind was beginning to become cloudy as the morphine took over my system. The pain was almost fully numbed in my head and leg, and I felt extremely drowsy. My eyes began to droop, and I could see Edward leaning closer to me. I fell asleep to the feel of Edward's lips on my skin.

* * *

><p>The next day, I was awoken by my pain. My head was throbbing and my calf felt like it was on fire. My thigh where the glass had been wedged into my leg was tightly taped up, but right now it felt just like it did when James had cut me. I let out a grunt and pushed the button above my head. A nurse arrived within seconds this time and quickly topped up my morphine. I felt better in minutes and sighed in relief.<p>

Edward's eyes slowly opened from the seat beside my bed, and he looked around with confusion. He looked better rested than he did the day before, probably because he had finally gotten a full night of sleep. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to my hand, smiling crookedly. "Good morning."

"Hey." I mumbled, the morphine taking over my system once again.

"Are you in any pain?"

"Oh, no, the nurse just topped up my morphine."

"Good. Are you hungry?"

"No, Edward."

"Thirsty?"

"No."

He nodded and yawned, rubbing the back of his neck as he stretched. "Oh, man. I haven't slept that well in days."

I sighed. "You didn't have to stay with me. You could have gone home to sleep, at least. It's not like I was going anywhere."

He immediately shook his head.

"But why not?"

"I wasn't going to leave your side. Not for one second." He held my hand to his cheek. "I remembered what is was like when Jacob was in the hospital, and I knew how much pain he was in. And… how unpleasant being in a hospital is, full stop." He chuckled softly.

"I know, but… you didn't have to…"

"The others have been here, too. They stayed for the first two nights, and then their parents forced them home." He smiled. "But now that you're awake, I think they'll want to see you."

"Are they here?" I asked.

"I'll go check." He stood up and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back in a minute."

While he was gone, I scanned my eyes over the table sitting across from my bed. More vases of flowers and cards were now littering the small table, which brought a smile onto my face – I was more cared about then I had first thought. I had always imagined if I was in this situation, that I would get nothing. That no one would even think about me. But… I was wrong.

I was smiling just as Emmett and Alice burst into the room, in the lead. They were screaming, a little too loud for the quiet hospital atmosphere. Edward was trailing behind them, whispering, "Guys! Shut up!"

"Bella!" Alice leaped onto my bed and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I laughed, unable to move my arms – the morphine was making me feel numb, and I couldn't find the strength to lift my arms. Emmett stood on one side of the bed, hugging Alice and I at the same time. Rosalie, Jasper and Edward stood at the foot of my bed, smiling at the scene before them.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Bello!" Emmett grinned, leaning away to give me some breathing room. Alice didn't remove her arms from around my shoulders. "We've been so worried."

I bit my lip, embarrassed at all the attention.

"Told you they'd want to see you." Edward smiled fondly, staring at me with warm, loving eyes.

Then I remembered I needed to apologize to Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. I had run away from the Cullen house to meet James without telling them. They must be furious with me.

"Alice… Jasper… Rose… I'm really sorry for running away." I sniffled, tears forming in my eyes from the memory of it. "I shouldn't have listened to… James when he said he had my Mom. Or, I should have told you first. I'm so, so, so sorry – "

"Bella." Jasper stopped me, putting a hand on my arm. "It wasn't your fault. We do not blame you at all."

"He's right." Rose nodded. "If any of us had have been in the same position, we would have done exactly the same thing."

Alice nodded in agreement from beside me.

"By doing what I did, I put you all in danger. I shouldn't have done that… I should've thought about my actions before I went ahead and –"

"It was worth it." Jasper interrupted me once again.

"What?"

"You're worth it, Bella, you really are. I don't think any of us would have been able to look into Edward's eyes for the rest of our lives knowing we lost you." He smiled at Edward, and then down at me. "Trust me, you're worth it."

The tears had slowly began to trickle down my cheeks at this touching words. I used all my strength to hold my arms out, causing my wrists pain, but I ignored it. "Come here."

Everyone laughed and joined the group hug. Edward kissed my cheek softly as the others grinned at us. They all chorused in, "We love you, Bella!" Warming me to the core. I saw Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee standing in the doorway, but I had no idea how long they had been there.

"How cute!" Renee smiled, leaning against Charlie. It looked like they had bonded over the past few days, or maybe even since Renee arrived.

I realized my heart monitor was beeping rapidly, and started to struggle. The others laughed and pulled away, settling back into their places on either side of my bed. Carlisle entered carrying a clip board, wearing his white doctor's trench coat, and stood at the end of my bed.

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

"Um…" I wasn't going to admit I was in quite a bit of pain after that hug, because I enjoyed it too much. "I'm ok."

He saw straight through me, just as I expected. "Right. Everyone out for awhile while I change Bella's bandages."

The others all snickered and filed out. I was a little embarrassed at the thought that Carlisle had actually been the one changing the bandages on my upper thigh, but I decided it didn't matter. He pulled the blanket down off my body, where I was wearing a thin cloth hospital gown.

"How are you _really _feeling Bella?" He asked, beginning to remove the bandage from my upper thigh. I hoped I wasn't blushing red.

"Umm… if I being honest…" I gave him a look that I hoped he understood. He smiled and nodded, inspecting the wound of my thigh. "Was there much… glass?"

He nodded. "Yes. It took me quite awhile to remove all the broken glass inside your leg."

I shuddered.

"It's not looking too bad." He observed with a nod. "I'll be right back, I'll just go and fetch some replacement bandages." He left the room for a few minutes, and then he was back. He quickly replaced my bandages, and then pulled the gown back over my leg. I breathed a sigh of relief.

He examined the other wound on my head, which I had learned needed stitches. Everything was looking good, so he changed the bandages on my wrist. He was just about to go and get the others when I realized I needed to apologize to him as well, for running away.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry." I breathed, shaking my head at my own stupidity for falling for James' trap. "I shouldn't have left –"

"Shh," He placed a hand over mine. "I'm sure the others have told you, it wasn't your fault. No one blames you, not even your Father."

"It was stupid. And I put you all in danger."

"The only danger you put any of us in, was…" He thought for a second. "It wasn't even _physical _danger. The only one who was in any danger, was Edward."

I frowned.

"I have never seen him so distressed." He sighed, with a shake of his head. He looked down at me. "Now, Bella, I am not blaming you at all. If Edward had been in that position, he would have left too. Any of us would have. If anything, you acted normally and rationally. But Edward…" He shook his head again. "He looked like he had lost hope, when he returned home and found you gone. Like he knew this was the end."

"He gave up? That easily?"

"No, of course not." He told me. "What I meant, was… it was like he _knew _you were in danger. He knew exactly where you had gone… to meet James. We tried to tell him that him going to find you was not going to help, and that Charlie's team would go." I winced at the name, and Carlisle smiled apologetically. "But I knew, right at that moment, that there wasn't anything we could do to stop him from saving you himself."

I looked down, fighting the sobs building in my throat. Carlisle squeezed my hand lightly, and I looked up at him. "Thank you, Carlisle. For… everything."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He smiled. The way he said 'sweetheart' reminded me so much of Edward. "I'll send the others back in."

He surprised by kissing my forehead and then disappearing out the room. A few minutes later everyone returned; everyone being Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Charlie, Renee, and Esme. The small room became quickly filled with the ones I loved most.

Finally, I felt at peace.

* * *

><p>The weeks passed in hospital slowly, but in a way, I enjoyed it more than I thought I would.<p>

Yes, most of the time I was attached to IVs with oxygen tubes up my nose, with a huge plaster cast covering my right leg and a bandage so tight it almost cut off my circulation in my thigh, but I enjoyed having the whole family together. This is what I had hoped the summer would be like, just, you know… _not _in hospital.

We all exchanged stories as I healed, Renee and Charlie telling stories about Edward and I. Esme told them everything that had missed in the past six months; or, what Renee hadn't been told and what Charlie hadn't observed. It was a little like a family reunion, in a way.

"You're looking better," Edward observed, during my second week in hospital. "You're blushing more. I take that as a good sign."

Everyone around us laughed, having heard the stories.

I did feel a little better. I nodded.

There was a knock at the door, and we all turned our heads to the sound. Carlisle poked his head inside, and I was surprised to see he wasn't carrying his clipboard. He looked surprised, but cautious. "Bella, there is someone here to see you."

Angela? Jessica? Mike? I hadn't seen them for such a long time, but perhaps… "Ok."

Carlisle opened the door wider, revealing my visitor.

Everyone's mouths fell open.

I swallowed, trying to speak. "Hey, Jake."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa… :P I know some of you are gonna kill me for bringing Jacob back in, but he isn't going to be a permanent character. DON'T KILL ME PLEASE :P <strong>

**But… PLEASE review. (: **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guy, I love them. (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

><p>"Jake," I mumbled, shaking my head with disbelief. I hadn't even thought about Jacob, let alone seen him, in months. What in the world was he doing here? <em>Now? <em>

He smiled a cheerful, lopsided grin. "Hey, Bells."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but... what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my friend, of course." Jacob answered with a shrug.

I looked around at Edward, who I could see was looking at Jacob with narrowed eyes. When Jacob caught his look, he held up his hands defensively. "Hey. I'm not here to steal anyone's girlfriend, or whatever. I'm just here to see Bella."

Edward's stance relaxed slightly, and I looked at Jake with a smile. He looked like he had really matured – how old must he be now? Seventeen? He sure showed it. His long lanky limbs had turned muscular, his jaw line more defined. His hair was cut short and his eyes more knowing and wise. I could see Billy's looks beginning to take shape, and Jake looked more handsome than ever.

"Mind if we have some time alone?" He looked around at my friends and family, completely peaceful and friendly. I noted that if we had been in this situation a few months ago, Jake would have been glaring at everyone in the room. Especially the Cullens. Good thing it is not a few months ago.

As everyone exited the room, Jacob walked over to my bedside and sat in the chair. He took my hand and squeezed, and the usual warmth felt good against my skin. I hadn't realised how much I had missed Jacob – he really was a large part of my life.

"How are you, Bella?" He asked me, his eyes looking into mine.

I rested my head against the pillow and sighed. "Depends. Do you want an honest answer, or a lie?"

"I think I want honest..." He eyed me carefully. I watched as he looked down my body, and stopped at the large plaster cast around my right leg. He frowned deeply and then returned to my eyes. "Or... maybe not."

"It isn't as bad as it looks, I assure you." I smiled. The pain _was _beginning to subside in my head and my leg, though if I twisted the broken bone the wrong way in my cast or leaned onto it too hard, that's when it started to hurt. The cuts on my wrist were beginning to close over and form scabs. The place where the glass had penetrated my leg wasn't nearly as sore, but I had a feeling that was mainly due to morphine. But I wouldn't tell Jake that. I took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm fine."

"Why didn't you call me when you knew you were being... followed?" Jacob asked me, his voice now careful in case he offended me.

I frowned. Charlie must have explained everything to him. "I didn't think..." I cleared my throat, fighting the horrible memories of James and his sadistic ways. "I didn't think it was that bad."

"You still could have told us... told me."

"Us?"

"My friends. My... gang. Pack. Whatever you wanna call it." He grinned.

"Well..." I bit my lip, fighting a smile at the word 'pack'. "I didn't really think of it, Jacob, to be honest. I mean... I had tried to banish you from my life, remember? So I could be with Edward?"

I expected to see the flash of pain in his eyes, but when it didn't come, I was relieved. His face remained emotionless, and I wondered if there was anything he was hiding. "I remember."

We both looked down, avoiding each other's eyes.

"Anyway," He said. "The point was, you could have called us, and my friends and I would've been on him in a jiff. You would never have even seen him again after he talked to you on that plane."

"I didn't think he was a threat then, Jake." I said. "He just seemed... friendly. I didn't realise he was actually planning on... 'hunting' me."

"Hunting?"

"It's what Edward, Emmett and Jasper called what he was doing." I smiled half heartedly.

"Didn't they do anything about it?"

"Who?"

"Edward and his boys."

I looked down, biting my lip, and nodded. "Yes, they did. They went after him a few times, and Jasper got a bloody lip. After that, they didn't think he'd come near me again. But they were wrong. Horribly wrong."

I tried not to shudder, but I couldn't help it. Shivers rumbled through my body, shaking me to the core until I felt tears in my eyes. I began to feel the heat spreading through my body, and not the good heat – the heat that told me the pain was coming. I removed my hand from Jacob's, freeing myself from his warmth that once felt so comforting.

"Bella? Are you OK?"

"Y-yeah, I just..." I pulled myself higher up the bed and turned onto my side, making sure my broken leg was resting on my other leg. My thigh stayed under the blankets, dully aching. I had curled into a ball, protecting myself. "I'm just scared."

"He won't go near you again." Jacob took my hand back and squeezed. "_I _promise you that, if no one else does. I won't let him come near you, I promise."

I didn't want to tell him that that wasn't what I was scared of. I felt safe in the confines of the hospital, but what about when I was released? Into the wide world, where James could be... well, anywhere?

_He'll be in prison, _I chanted in my head, squeezing my eyes closed. I felt my own screams echoing through my head, rattling my teeth. The real pain may be gone, but my memories will always remain. _Always remain..._

"Jake," I breathed urgently, lifting my arms to wrap around his neck. My heart monitor was slowly beginning to climb, with my movement and with my fear. Jacob looked alarmed but moved closer, wrapping his arms around me in a soft, warm hug. I huddled close to his body, closing my eyes and tried to think of anything to distract me.

_Edward. Alice. Forks. Emmett being an idiot. Jasper cracking jokes. Rosalie's baby. Esme's baking. Charlie's police cruiser. Drinking tropical juice on Renee's deck. Edward and I's first kiss. Edward's lies. Rosalie's glare. Edward's glare when he was looking at James. James' glare. James' smile. James in the supermarket. James, James, James..._

My breathing was becoming more laboured, and the shaking intensified. I could hear my heart monitor beeping and my own teeth chattering, and then I heard Jacob calling Carlisle's name. Then Edward's. Then Charlie's. There was the sound of running feet getting louder, and then Jacob was pushed from my bedside. Edward appeared directly in front of me, his worried eyes peering straight into mine.

"Bella," He reached up and knotted his fingers in my hair. "Bella, listen to me. Calm down, relax. Please, sweetheart, calm down."

But I couldn't. The whole world felt like it was spinning and I was cold, so cold – the memories of James' laugh bouncing off the walls of my skull, echoing in my head.

"Stop it," I mumbled, shaking my head.

Edward looked at me in confusion. He must have realised I wasn't talking to him, because he leaned closer until I could feel his breath in my face. "Isabella, listen to me. You're safe. You're fine, he isn't here. Please, don't make us – don't make us medicate you anymore. You're going into shock. You're safe, it's o—"

"Edward." Carlisle's voice came from behind me. With a silent nod Edward lightly pushed me onto my back and held my arm to the bed. Carlisle commanded Jacob to take the other, who happened to be on the other side. I felt like _thrashing_ in their arms, and it took everything I had not to.

I felt a pin prick in the crook of my elbow, and then the shaking stopped. Edward and Jacob let go of me and then Edward was telling Jacob to leave. Jacob let go before I could say anything to stop him. Edward loomed over me as my eyes began to droop closed, and the images of James faded from my brain.

* * *

><p>I was having one of those moments from the movies, where everything that has happened in your life flashes before your eyes. There was even background music. Yep, the soft murmurings of what sounded suspiciously like Edward flowed through my head as a series of pictures flashed before me.<p>

Looking into Edward's eyes on the first day I returned back to Forks. He and I lying on our sides in the meadow, fingers entwined and heads close together. The rain fell softly around us, but we didn't take any notice. Swimming in the pool beside Edward. Edward and I's first date to the diner, where we splashed berry cobbler all over each other's face. _Edward, Edward, Edward..._

It was only Edward.

**It was _always, _only Edward.**

This would have been the moment when I flutter my eyes open, and Edward is hovering above me, a soft smile on his lips. But no, this was not the moment. This moment didn't come for another four days.

Until then, I was dreaming a never ending dream. No nightmares – or, none that I remembered. I only floated aimlessly through the land of dreaming, passing anything that wasn't (in my mind) a happy thought. Of course, this mainly consisted of Edward, Edward and more Edward. There was the odd sprinkle of Alice, or Rosalie in particular. But it was mostly Edward. He dominated my life, and my dreams.

It was as if I longed to wake – I guessed that for the last day and a half, I could hear noises, and people moving around my room. At one point, towards the end, I even thought I heard my heart machine. I couldn't feel any of my injuries, though I knew they were there. Maybe they were healing. I hoped so, because I gotten a hell of a lot of rest.

The day I finally awoke was a sunny Wednesday. Of course, I didn't go outside to know it was sunny, but Edward told me it was. He said he knew I was going to wake up today, because of the sun. The sun only came out on good days, he had said.

"It wasn't as bad as before," He told me, during the late afternoon. I hadn't quite gotten to speaking yet, so he was the one talking. "You know, waiting for you to wake up. Before, I didn't know if you were going to make it. Today, I knew you were. Not because shock isn't fatal, but because fear is never permanent. When people say they live a life of fear, they are lying. Because nothing is permanent."

I enjoyed listening to him, taking in every word. I liked how his voice began to occupy every voice in my brain, James and anything else negative forgotten.

"My father says you're healing quickly," He smiled at me, looking into my eyes. "He said you can be released in a week, if you continue to heal as rapidly as you are now. Are you in pain?"

I shook my head.

"Good. That's a good thing." He kissed my forehead.

Sometimes, he sounded like he was talking to himself. Or trying to convince himself.

"You know, before this whole thing started..." He cupped my face in his hand, as he often did to have better access to my eyes. "I was doing a lot of thinking..." He must have heard my heart machine accelerate, because he chuckled and ran his thumb over my skin. "Not a bad kind of thinking."

I smiled.

"And almost losing you has sure given me something's to think about."

_Like what?_ I wanted to ask, but couldn't quite find my mouth.

"But I don't think we should talk about it now, when you're still on the mend. We'll just have to wait a little longer, alright, sweetheart? Not long now. Not long at all."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Carlisle came into my room with a wide smile. At first, I was confused – usually he didn't come in looking so happy and cheerful. Maybe he was congratulating me for finally being able to talk again. Maybe.<p>

"Bella," He held his clipboard away from him as he stood by me. "Bella, Bella, Bella."

"Yes?" I asked, confused.

"It's almost time."

I immediately smiled. Edward had been telling me every day this week that it was 'almost time', but it always seemed so far away. I was beginning to worry this 'time' would never come. But now, I shall worry no more.

"How do you feel about being released tomorrow?" Carlisle smiled down at me, scribbling something onto a piece of paper.

"Really? Like... out? Out of hospital?"

"That's right." He answered, but lightly tapping my cast covered leg with his pen. "But you'll have to keep this on for another six weeks. And go easy on the other leg, because you haven't quite finished healing yet. Although, your head and wrist should be ok."

I beamed. Yes, I'd have to wear a cast for another month and a half, but when did I ever feel like I wasn't wearing a cast? I always fell over anyway. And my other leg? No problem. It's not like I'll be running or something.

"Of course, I'll be around to give you a check up every few days." Carlisle continued, still smiling the day away. "It'll be good to have you back, Bella. Everyone has missed you."

"Oh."

Everyone? Does that include Jacob?

After he was forced to leave the room when I was going into shock, Edward refused to allow him to come back. We hadn't talked about it, but I was sure it was because Edward thought Jacob had said something to upset me. If I had enough courage to bring it up, I would defend Jacob and say he didn't do a thing.

But I was too scared, and I wasn't sure why.

"Well, Edward volunteered to come in here and collect your things for your 8 am release." Carlisle smiled and nodded at me, and then turned around and left the room. A few seconds later, Edward entered, carrying my usual backpack.

"Hello, love." He smiled and me and left my bag on the seat beside the door. He sat on the edge of my bed, pressing his hand to my side. "How are you?"

"I'm perfect... now." I smiled softly.

"Excited to finally be free?"

"I sure am." I nodded. "It feels like it's been forever."

"A few weeks is a long time to be stuck in a hospital bed, I'll tell you that." Edward chuckled and nodded. He smiled down at me, his eyes soft. "It sounds silly, but I've missed you."

"I've missed you more."

He leaned down and pressed his palm to my cheek, burying his fingers into my hair. Our faces were inches apart, and at that moment, I didn't want anything more than to kiss him. It's been such a long time.

When I arched my neck toward his lips, he pulled away a little, grinning. "Soon. Not until you're home, and I'm sure you're OK."

I rolled my eyes as he pulled away and began walking around the room, collecting my things. I watched him gracefully scoop everything from the shelves and stuff them into my bag, cards included. I was so relieved to see the room becoming bare, I couldn't help but grin.

Edward looked back and smiled. "What?"

"I... well, I love you."

He threw his head back and laughed. "I love you too, sweetheart. More than anything."

We smiled at each other for awhile, and then he continued collecting my things. Within the next few minutes, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice piled into the room. They were all jumping around (Except for Rose of course) and squealing, happy I would finally be able to get out of this hospital room.

"Bellsy!" Alice exclaimed, jumping onto the bed beside me. I'm pretty sure I heard Edward say, 'watch her leg, Alice' but she didn't take any notice. "I am SO excited you're getting outta here!"

"Me too, Al." I beamed.

"We have got sooooo much planned, Bello," Emmett sat on the edge of my bed, weighing it down with his muscles, and smiled at me. "You've got NO idea."

"You'll have to be careful. I was talking to Carlisle, and she can't swim, run, or –" Edward began.

"Shush, Eddie!" Emmett waved his hand in Edward's direction, not turning away from me. "Anyway. So, Alice and I were looking into paint balling. You know, we could invite everyone, seeing as Renee is still going to be here for few more days, and –"

"Emmett." Edward warned him again, walking over to stand at the end of my bed. "She's barely going to be able to shower by herself let alone go _paint balling._"

Emmett raised his eye brows at me. "So how will you shower?"

"She'll need someone to help her."

Alice raised her hand. "That would be me. Charlie doesn't feel comfortable letting Edward do it."

"That's hot." Emmett laughed, earning a slap from Rose and Edward. He turned to Edward. "Does not being able to help Bella in the shower sadden you, Edward?"

I looked at Edward, waiting, with an embarrassed smile.

"I'm taking his silence as a yes." Alice giggled. "It's ok, Edward, I can tell you all about it."

"EW! STOP!" I shrieked, covering my ears and squeezing my eyes shut. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and realised it was Edward.

"It's ok, sweetheart, it really doesn't bother me as long as you get better soon." He told me, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"He's right." Emmett winked at me.

"I just had a great idea." Alice squealed, clasping her hands together. We all waited. "How about we all sleep here tonight! In Bella's room, for her last night in hospital!"

"You don't need to go to that trouble, Alice. It's pretty uncomfortable in here, and –" I began.

"No, no. We can bring blankets and pillows and whatever. Plus, I'm sure this bed could fit three people in it!"

"Alice, I don't know. I mean, I'd love to spend the night here with Bella, but she is still healing, and I don't want her to feel cramped –" Edward sighed.

"Pssh, she won't!" Alice scoffed with a wave of her hand. She looked back at me with a huge grin. "So, what do you think?"

I looked around at Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Edward, and I really _had _missed them. Maybe it wouldn't hurt, having them here for my last night in hospital. I feel a lot better than I did this morning, for example. Why not?

"Ok." I nodded. I looked at Rosalie. "But Rose, you're taking this bed with me. I don't want you hurting your back or being uncomfortable."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Bella."

"Yay!" Alice jumped off the bed and danced around Edward, heading for the door. "C'mon, Jaz! You can help me gather some things for our hospital slumber party!"

I raised my eye brows as Jasper and Alice left the room, and Rose, Emmett and Edward took their seats around my room. I pushed myself up higher on my bed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Ew. I can't wait to have a real shower."

"With Alice?" Emmett winked.

I glared at him. "It's not like she'll be actually _showering _with me, Em. She'll just be helping me get in and out."

"Suuuure..." Emmett laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, does Renee know I'll be staying here tonight?"

"Yup." Rose answered, looking over at Emmett and Edward. I could see she was debating silently with them whether or not she should say something – I was instantly confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Rose smiled and shook her head.

"O... k..." I shrugged and leaned back against the mountain of pillows behind me. "What's for dinner?"

"That's what I was just about to get." Emmett stood up. "I'm going to get Taco Bell and bring it back here. Usual orders?"

"Yup."

I smiled at the usual tradition. We had Taco Bell so often, we sometimes called it Taco Bell-a. I felt more at home already, and I haven't even left the hospital.

In the next few minutes, Alice and Jasper returned carrying blankets and pillows. They set up a bed on the couch, and then on the recliners beside the door. I suppose Carlisle put me in the room that had the most couches and chairs on purpose.

Jasper raised his eye brows at the recliner. "Looks comfortable."

Alice slapped him. "Hey!"

Jasper grinned. "I'm kidding."

"Ok, so Rosalie, Bella and I will be taking the hospital bed." Alice nodded at all of us. I noticed Edward's small scowl. "Emmett takes the couch, Edward takes the recliner, and Jasper takes the other recliner." She noticed Edward frowning. "What?"

"I kinda wanted... um... the bed... with, uh..." He mumbled.

"Oh," Alice nodded. "Well, I'm not sure you'll fit. Sorry, big brother!"

Edward pouted, and I smiled. "It's ok, Edward, you can sit with me until we go to sleep, alright?"

"Ok." His eyes brightened immediately.

Emmett came back with the Taco Bell-a in the next ten minutes, and sat it on the table where my cards and flowers used to be. We all ate our meals sitting around my bed, and they caught me up on the latest news.

"Your Mom and Dad have been spending a lot of time together." Alice looked at me and winked.

My eyes went wide. "What? Seriously?"

Rosalie, Edward, Jasper and Emmett all shot Alice warning glares, but she didn't stop talking. "Yeah, seriously. Think there's something going on?"

"Um... I don't know, I guess I'll find out." I couldn't seem to hide my surprise, and I was embarrassed to admit it, excitement.

"I was thinking when we finished, we could play a game... seeing as Bella isn't connected to the heart machine anymore." Emmett looked at me, changing the subject, and grinned. "We could have a little fun."

Edward was already beginning to protest. "Em, she –"

"I know, I know, she's still healing. I get it. But seriously, she's fine! She's blushing, she's moving, and she's _speaking. _She isn't even in any pain." He looked at me for confirmation and I shrugged and nodded. "See, she's fine."

"I don't know." Edward frowned. "If she gets hurt, then it's going to be on you, Emmett. And only you."

"Fine." Emmett pushed his taco wrappers aside. "Ok, we played this game a ew months ago, in Bella, Alice and Edward's senior year of high school. Edward and Bella won, and I _demand _a rematch. You might remember it... which couple can have the most passionate kiss in the shortest time!"

I raised my eye brows, butterflies being set free in my stomach. I hadn't kissed Edward for such a long time, and I wasn't sure if I could still _do it_. It sounds stupid, but I can't help but worry...

"Sounds great." Emmett grinned widely, and moved to sit beside Rosalie. "We're gonna win, huh Rosie?"

"Hell yes." She smiled.

"Ok, Emmett and Rosalie first." Alice nodded at them, cuddling up beside Jasper on the recliner. "Ready, set, go!"

Emmett and Rosalie practically attacked each other's mouths. I have never seen so much force and urgency being put into a kiss in my whole life. Emmett held her firmly to his body, and she tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. We were all left open mouthed by the time it ended, and they were both breathing hard.

"Damn," Jasper raised his eye brow and nodded. "You guys have been practicing."

Emmett pointed at Rose's ballooning stomach. "Obviously, Jazz." He winked and looked over at Alice. "Ok, Alice and Jasper's turn."

Alice turned around on Jasper's lap and grinned, slowly pressing her lips to Jasper's. It started off soft and sweet, and I was confident they could never win (I realised I was extremely competitive) but then it started to escalate. And escalate. And I suddenly wasn't surprised Alice had had a pregnancy scare. Alice wrapped her arms tightly around Jasper's neck, and Jasper rested his hand on her hips. Again, we were left watching open mouthed – how could Edward and I compete with that? In my condition? We were going to lose.

Alice pulled away with a moan, and shook her head. She returned to her previous position beside Jasper and rested her head on his shoulder. He grinned down at her and kissed her forehead, and then turned to Edward and I. "Well, Bella, Edward, you're up."

Edward looked unsure as he walked over to me and sat on the edge of my bed. I moved over and he turned to face me, holding his hand to my neck. "If I hurt you, you have to let me know."

"I'll be fine." I smiled and wrapped my arm around his neck. I noticed the scar on my wrist left from the glass and shuddered. I immediately pushed the thoughts away and focused on Edward. He slowly leaned in and kissed me, only softly. My head began to swim and I pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He followed my lead and wrapped both arms around my waist, pulling me against his side, _extremely _softly. I pressed up against him, needing more closeness, and he seemed to take this as a good sign. He let out a sound in which I hadn't heard him make for awhile, and it sent butterflies fluttering around my stomach once again.

"Whoa, whoa, ok." I heard Alice's voice interrupt. When we didn't stop, she raised her voice. "Guys, stop!" I couldn't stop, and neither could Edward. "IF YOU DON'T STOP I'LL GET CHARLIE IN HERE!"

Edward broke the kiss and leaned back against the pillows, breathing hard. I put my hand to my forehead, trying to control my breathing... and trying to make my head stop spinning.

"Are you OK?" Edward looked at me, worry plain in his eyes.

"I'm... I'm fine." I breathed, flashing him and smile and leaning my head against his shoulder. I looked over at Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, who were sitting there wide eyed and confused. "So, who won?" I grinned.

"I think that's gotta be pretty hard to beat." Alice said.

"Well, it's unfair! They haven't touched each other for weeks! You had to expect that." Emmett frowned. He was just as competitive as me, clearly. "Unfair advantage."

"Just deal with the fact you _lost._" Edward taunted, shooting Emmett a smug look and wrapping his arm lightly around my shoulders. He pressed a kiss to my temple and looked at the others.

"We will have a rematch in a few weeks time, don't you worry." Emmett grinned at Edward, and then winked at me. "You're feisty, Bello."

"I've been pretty deprived for awhile now." I giggled, hiding half my face into Edward's shoulder with a blush across my cheeks. "Now, can we please change the subject?"

"Fine, fine." Alice smiled at me. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I was wondering... well..." I looked up at Edward, biting my lip. "How come Jacob never came back to see me?"

Everyone went silent. Edward clenched his jaw and looked down at me with hard eyes. "Bella, I'm sorry, I just don't think I could've let him back here after he... upset you, so much."

"He didn't upset me, Edward." I frowned.

"I told you we shouldn't have left her alone with him. He's bad news, we've always known that." Jasper interjected.

"Don't speak about me like I'm not here, please." I frowned at him.

"Sorry, Bella."

"Anyway, he didn't say anything to upset me." I looked back up at Edward. "We were just talking, and I... remembered things. Then I got upset. He didn't do a thing. He even tried to help me."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "I'm not sure I believe that. You were put to sleep for _days _Bella, _days_, and I didn't even –"

"Edward." I sighed, placing a hand on his chest. "Believe me. He did not say a thing." I looked into his eyes. "Trust me. Please."

He sighed in defeat and kissed my forehead. "Fine. Ok. I believe you."

I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I absentmindedly mumbled, "I'm thinking of moving back to Forks. Soon. As soon as my leg is healed."

Everyone turned to look at me. They all knew I had been thinking about moving, but I hadn't made my decision. Since I've been in hospital, I've been doing a lot of thinking. Could I still leave Renee in Phoenix, on her own? Can she cope now that she has recovered from the death of her husband? I was starting to think that yes, she had. I am an adult and I want to live in Forks.

"Seriously?" Alice broke the silence with a squeal. "Like move here... forever?"

I nodded.

"That's great!" Alice jumped up and ran to my bed, bombing onto it and making Edward and I bounce. She wrapped her arms around me before I had time to say anything. "We will all _finally _be together forever!"

I smiled into her shoulder. "Yes. Yes... we will."

* * *

><p><strong>Bit of fluff in that chapter. Hope you don't mind. (: <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok, so... I already know this story will be shorter than OTB. It is a sequel, after all, and there is only so long a story can go without it seeming tedious. So.. just a warning that this story is going to end soon. I'm not sure how many chapters I have to go, but I'll let you know when **_**I**_** know. :P**

**Oh, and sorry for the delay. Been REALLY busy with school :( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Sadly.**

* * *

><p>I was released from hospital the next day, and I was so, so relieved. When I looked at the faces of my tired friends and family, I could tell they were just as glad to be free from that hospital room as I was. I never wanted to see another set of sky blue sheets or stained white walls ever again.<p>

I had been fitted with my leg brace that I will be wearing for the next six weeks, which looked huge and bulky on my healing right leg. There were many pros and cons – cons: I couldn't swim, run, or even jog. Pros: I didn't have to wear a shoe on my right foot.

Edward kept his arm firmly around my waist, nearly every hour of every day. I wasn't sure whether he was still getting over what James had done to me, or whether he was just catching me in case I fell. Seeing as I had already tripped five times in the past two hours, I can't blame him for wanting to be careful.

Esme and Carlisle welcomed me back into their home, and I found out that Renee had been spending a large amount of time at Charlie's. We were all split up, and that is the only thing that I missed about being in hospital. We were all together; even if I was attached to an IV and practically buried in the disinfectant smelling bed sheets. I missed that, but at the same time, I didn't.

And yes... Alice did help me shower, much to Emmett's delight.

Currently, that is exactly what Alice was doing. It started as awkward, in the beginning, but eventually we just decided to get on with it. She was helping me dress after my shower for tonight's dinner at Charlie's house.

"Lift your arms." She commanded.

I rolled my eyes and lifted my arms, and she lowered my red blouse over my head. When she began adjusting it around my waist, I slapped her hand. She looked at me with confusion.

"You know, I'm not a cripple. I _can _put on my _shirt_... just not my pants." I mumbled, rolling my eyes again. Alice pouted, so I smiled at her to show her I was grateful for her help. "Thanks for the help, Al. I'm just saying."

She sighed and shook her head, an easy smile on her face. She picked up my usual skinny jeans and shook her head, throwing them back on the floor. "I don't know why you grabbed these, Bella. You know jeans this tight will not fit over your cast."

I sighed. I knew that, I just hoped.

Alice left the bathroom and returned a few seconds later, with my more 'flare-y' jeans. I frowned at them; how I missed skinny jeans. I was counting down the six weeks until I could wear them again.

Alice helped me into them and then led me out, keeping a hand on my back just in case I fell... again. Edward was waiting outside the bathroom, like he normally did, with a soft, warm smile on his lips.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed my hair, resting his chin on my head. "Hello, sweetheart."

"Hi." I sighed, my voice sounding light and dreamy, like it usually did when he was around me. Or when he was touching me. Or when he was speaking to me. Or when he was just _speaking, _full stop.

"How are you feeling?" He asked pleasantly.

Alice quickly danced around us and headed to her own room to get ready.

I shrugged. "I'm fine, actually." I reached up to smooth the slight worry lines from between his eye brows. He smiled and leaned into my hand, closing his eyes. "You have no need to worry." I told him softly. "I'm fine now."

"I know, but..." He frowned again, but I just smoothed out the lines again. "I can't help but think that your... leg..." His eyes dragged down to my leg brace and back up to my face. "Is... like a reminder to you of what happened. If it's not pleasant for me to look at, then it can't be pleasant for you."

I looked down. In a way, he was right – my injuries had been a reminder of what had happened. With _him_, in the studio, and the weeks that had gone by before that. It made the whole incident seem more real – sometimes I like to imagine it was all just a nightmare. Nothing but a nightmare...

I sighed and looked back up at him, putting a barrier between what happened what is happening _now. _Whatever happened is in the past, and it will never bother me again...

"It's not a reminder. I don't even think about it, most of the time."

A smile spread onto his face, practically brightening the room. "Right. I heard you and Alice talking about how you couldn't fit into your favourite pair of skinny jeans." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey!" I lightly swatted his chest. "No eavesdropping! Anyway... It sounds like I'm saying I'm too fat to fit into my jeans, or something."

He rolled his eyes and leaned down to touch his nose to mine. "You're silly."

"Just realistic." I retorted.

He grinned and lightly pressed his lips to mine, before pulling away _way_ too quickly and fastening his secure arm around my waist. "It's time to go to your Father's."

He led me down the stairs, carefully balancing all my weight onto his side. Once we had made the trek down the stairs and to the front door, almost five minutes had passed. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice were all waiting for us with big smiles.

"Ready to go?" Esme asked us, smiling at Edward's arm around my waist. Edward's mother's happiness to see us together never failed to surprise me, even after all this time. Or maybe she was just smiling at how silly I looked when I walked... because of this stupid brace.

"Yep." I replied, trying to act normal. I hobbled passed her and out the front door, my foot catching on the door frame. I almost went flying down the porch steps until Edward caught me around the waist, drawing me back to him.

"Are you alright, Bella?" He voice was urgent and anxious.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just another fall, that's all." I found the urge to roll my eyes.

I could see each of the Cullens frowning with worry, but I ignored them. Edward helped me down the porch steps and into the Volvo. Alice got into the car with us and Carlisle and Esme took the Mercedes.

"You have to be more careful," Edward shook his head as he backed out of the garage. "Honestly, you can't just go wandering on your own."

"I'm fine." I mumbled.

"You're not. Just let us take care of you, ok? Just this once, let us help."

I looked out the window at the passing greenery and took a deep breath. I knew he was right, that I shouldn't be leaping out onto a slippery porch with this obnoxious brace to get in the way, but I suppose to didn't think. I never did.

We arrived at Charlie's house in the next few minutes, and Edward parked across the street by the forest. He wrapped his arm around me once again and led me across the road and onto the porch. Charlie and Renee were waiting together, which almost brought tears to my eyes.

Seeing them standing beside one another on the porch, smiling at the Cullens and I, looking extremely carefree, made me think of the old days. The days when we still lived in Forks, when I was only seven, and everything was so easy. It also made me think of the future – what if, dare I say those words – Renee and Charlie managed to patch up their relationship? Even... _got back together_? As a couple?

Then there would be no need for me to return to Phoenix. Renee and I could remain here, in Forks, with the Cullens and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper forever.

The thought brought a huge smile onto my face.

A few minutes after we stepped onto the porch, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper arrived, plus their parents. I wasn't sure why Charlie decided to hold this dinner for everyone (though I had a feeling it was mostly Renee's prompting) but I was glad it was happening. I had missed everything _normal _lately.

I greeted Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper's parents as we all loaded into Charlie's small porch. Renee met them for the first time, and it seemed she was taking a shine to Jasper's parent's Southern accents. She loved Emmett's parents for the humour they brought to the whole gathering. She, well... she couldn't stop looking at Rose's parents (but who could blame her.) I hadn't seen her look so happy for a long time – even with Phil, sometimes.

I couldn't stop smiling.

We all piled into Charlie's tiny dining room and found our places at the table. I could tell the decorations were all the work of Renee – I didn't think Charlie could be that intricate on his own.

Renee carried in several plates of food, followed by Esme. There were ten plates of vegetables and roast beef littering the whole table, and it smelled delicious. Last time I checked, Renee _or _Charlie couldn't cook. How could they have done this all on their own?

When I asked, they just smiled and shook their heads.

"You'd be surprised how fast we learn, Bella." Charlie answered, shooting Renee a sneaky look. I stared between them in belief – what was that in Renee's eyes? Was that... happiness? Glee? Joyfulness? And Charlie... he looked absolutely elated. What had happened since I had been in hospital?

Before I had time to think about it, Edward leaned over and kissed my cheek, setting butterflies free in my stomach. I froze mid chew and he whispered into my ear:

"Tonight... we need to talk. Would you mind staying in my room tonight?"

I tilted my head to look at him, my face hot and red. The heated look in his eyes almost made me faint, but I took a deep breath and looked down at the food on my plate. A million thoughts ran through my head – what could he possibly want to talk to me about? From the look in his eyes, I knew it would be something good...

"Are you alright, Bella?" Charlie was watching me, one eye brow raised. Renee was giggling from next to him.

I nodded, shooting a withering look at Edward for making me so flustered. "I'm fine."

Edward leaned slightly away from me, smirking like the smug bastard he is. He focused on eating for a moment and then winked at me, causing my breath to hitch in my throat. The thought of what might come made me want to bounce in my seat with excitement ( a very _Alice-_move, I know) but I refrained, squeezing my knife and fork harder in my hands.

"Yeesh, Bell, chill out." Alice scoffed from across from me, a teasing smile on her lips. "At least try and act less... hor—"

"Don't say it." I muttered, rolling my eyes. The loud conversation going on around us made it hard for anyone else to hear, which I was thankful for. I didn't want anyone – or Edward – to know how I was feeling without making it too obvious.

After our roast beef, Esme, Charlie and Renee served a dessert of New York Cheesecake. I was so full once I was finished I considered not going back to the Cullens, just because I felt so sluggish. Just as conversation began to die down, Edward shot me a look that reminded me of what was to come tonight. I instantly stood up and went to grab my coat. Everyone followed my lead and Jasper and Emmett's parents began to clear out, and then Rosalie's. Esme and Carlisle told us to come home whenever we want, and then they left, too.

"Hey, Bella," Charlie said to me, motioning with his finger for me to join him in the living room. I followed behind him.

"You ok, Dad?"

"Sure, Bells, I'm great." He nodded, a grin spreading across his lips. "Look, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well... I was, well..." He rubbed the back of his head, looking passed me at the doorway where everyone was standing, and back again. "I was thinking about... asking your mom on a... well, a date."

My eyes went wide. "A date? Really?"

"I know what you're thinking. But we've been spending a lot of time together, and I guess it's just... ?"

"Dad... she lost Phil not that long ago, you have to realise that she may be looking for a... shoulder to lean on."

"I know Bells, I've thought about all that. Trust me, I have. We've even talked about. She says she's healed now. Not fully, but she will be. She says she's happy with where she is right now."

I looked down, thinking. What if Charlie asked Renee on a date, and it didn't go well? It will become awkward between them, and Renee may not want to visit Forks again. Now that I've made the decision to move here, I would still want her to visit as often as possible without Charlie making it uncomfortable for her.

"Anyway, I wanted to know what she likes nowadays." He continued, looking down at me with pleading eyes. It wasn't often Charlie looked nervous, so when he was, I was taken aback. The thoughts of my parents back together warmed my heart and filled me with happiness. Perhaps we could become the happy family we once were eleven years ago.

"She's a romantic, though she enjoys the simple things." I told him, with a soft smile.

He grinned, pulling me into a fierce and very un-Charlie-ish hug. "Thanks, kiddo. I promise, I'll do what's right."

We both pulled away and returned to the group at the door. We said our goodbyes and then we all headed back to the Cullen house. I had butterflies in my stomach and a lump in my throat, anxious to have this 'talk' with Edward. I wondered if there would actually be any _talking _involved.

We pulled into the Cullen driveway, Renee rambling about how great all my friend's parents were. Her arm was firmly hooked through mine, a huge grin across her face. She pulled me out of the car and into the house, where her energy seemed to be lessening.

"Do you mind if I go to sleep now, Bella? I need to call Charlie before I go to sleep." She told me.

I raised my eye brows, not being able to hide the smile on my face. "But you just saw him."

A light blush spread across her cheeks that I had caught her out. "I know, but..."

"Don't worry about it Mom, just go." I laughed, turning her around and giving her a light shove toward the stairs. It excited me to think that in the morning, Renee could have been asked out by Charlie. She walked off after saying goodnight to the Cullens.

"Well, I guess we'll be off." Emmett sighed, wrapping his arm around Rosalie's waist. "It's late, and my little girls need their rest."

I smiled at Emmett. They were almost sure they were having a baby girl – and the way Emmett talked about her made me realise that Emmett wasn't really just the joking-pranking-smartass I have come to know and love. No, he would be a great father.

"I'm going to spend the night at Jasper's," Alice looked at Edward and I, smirking. "Looks like it'll just be you two, Carlisle, Esme and Renee."

"Great." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, pouting.

"I meant about the Carlisle, Esme and Renee bit..." An excited grin spread across his face, causing my insides to turn to goo. The others burst out laughing around us.

"I guess we'd better leave before they start doing each other on the floor... the sexual tension in here is killing me." Rosalie mumbled, pulling Emmett toward the door. "Night, everyone."

"Night!"

Jasper and Alice left shortly after, and then it was just Edward and I standing on our own downstairs. Esme and Carlisle had already disappeared upstairs and had shut their door. Edward and I were almost... alone.

Edward held out his hand, and I happily let him lead me up the stairs. We changed into our pyjamas (well, Edward wasn't really wearing pyjamas... just boxer shorts, while I wore one of his oversized t-shirts and shorts) and crawled into bed beside each other.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest, so I could rest my head against his neck. My palms were already beginning to sweat at the thought of this _talk _– couldn't he just tell me already?

"Um, Edward..." I whispered into the dim glow of the moonlight.

"Yes?"

"That talk, you mentioned earlier... ?"

He chuckled a breathy laugh, leaning down to rub his nose against mine. "Patience, my love, is a virtue."

"I'm just... worried."

"Worried? You have no reason to be." He pressed his lips to my forehead, making my head spin. His then kissed my cheeks and my nose, and lastly my lips. He lingered there for only a moment before he whispered, "I've been thinking. You know, about the future."

"Mmm..." I didn't want to speak in case my voice cracked.

"I was thinking, that... well... I can't live in my parent's house forever." He sighed, barely an inch between our lips. I could feel his warmth breath on my face. "And you can't live with your mother, in Phoenix, forever."

My breath hitched slightly at what he was getting at. He wanted us to move on together? Like... _live together_? Side by side? Every single day for the rest of our lives? I couldn't think of anything better.

"I think we should get our own place. Right here, in Forks."

I was already nodding before I could give his comment a second thought. Edward kissed me, but this time it was not gentle. His hand moved to cup my cheek, deepening our kiss until my face was shining a bright red in the light of the moon. I could feel the heat radiating throughout my whole body, and then his too. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull myself closer, harder against him, until with a quiet moan he pulled away for air.

We both breathed heavily into the darkness, foreheads pressed together.

"I was talking with Charlie earlier." He told me, breaking the silence of our breathing.

"Oh? Is that why he seemed so red faced during the whole dinner..."

"No, I believe that is because he has a very large crush on your mother." He chuckled, with a shake of his head.

"I think it's more than a crush. It always has been." I sighed.

"Yes," He lowered his hand to entwine our fingers and pull them up to my face, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. "But that isn't what we were discussing."

"What were you discussing?" I asked, confused.

He didn't reply for awhile, and then he breathed a sigh. It looked like he was working up the courage before he spoke. "I'll be right back."

He untangled our bodies and got up off the bed, leaving me feeling cold and lonely. He left the room and shut the door behind him. I crawled to the edge of the bed and pulled my legs to my chest, resting my head against my knees, waiting for Edward to return.

When he returned, he was wearing a shirt and holding something behind his back. He came to stand in front of me and began to speak. "You know... in old movies, I've always seen the perfect romances, perfect marriages... and I kind of wish things were still like that. Things were always less... complicated, then they are now. If I had have met you back then, I would have... _courted _you." He laughed nervously, looking down at me. "We would have taken chaperoned strolls, and... ice tea on the porch. I may have stolen a kiss or two, but only after asking for your Father's permission." He took a deep breath and then sunk to one knee. "I would have gotten on one knee and presented you with a ring." The small smile on my face dropped with shock when I saw him reach his hand closer to me to place a velvet red ring box into my palm. He popped it open to reveal a small, silver ring encrusted with many tiny diamonds. It was exactly how I would have imagined a ring from the old 30s and 40s movies he was talking about. "Isabella Swan... I promise to love you, every moment of forever. Will you do me the _extraordinary _honour of marrying me?"

I looked down, blinking back tears. It seemed like a hundred hours before I finally got my mouth to move. "Yes."

He looked amazed and shocked at the same time, while still smiling. He slid the ring onto my finger. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him lift me off the ground, burying his face into my hair. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Tears formed in my eyes and I pressed my face to his unruly hair, trying to catch my breath. The ring already felt comfortable on my finger, as if it was always there. I had never felt so _whole _and _full _as I did right now.

* * *

><p>Edward and I didn't emerge from Edward's room until midday the next day. We could hear Renee and the rest of our friends talking downstairs as they arrived, but we were perfectly content with where we were, wrapped around each other, my newly ringed finger resting on Edward's hand. Neither of us could stop smiling – last night had been monumental for two reasons: 1. We were planning on looking for a place any day now, and 2. I would finally become Edward's wife. Bound to him forever. That was all I ever wanted.<p>

I found out later that another monumental event had occurred – Charlie had indeed asked Renee on a date. They were going to Port Angeles tonight. And though Renee was only here for another few days, she still seemed hopeful and was already swooning over her ex-husband.

When Edward and I walked downstairs the next day, I was careful to bury my ring finger into Edward's hand. Yes, I was ecstatic that I was now engaged to Edward, but marriage has always been a touchy subject with Renee. She had married at an extremely young age, and it didn't end well. Though I hoped her new found infatuation with Charlie would change her mind about that.

"Morning, wait –" Emmett purposely looked down at his watch. "Afternoon, you too!"

Edward rolled his eyes while I hid my face into his shoulder. When I snuck at look at Renee's reaction to that comment, the smile only widened on her face.

"Leave them alone." Carlisle chuckled, his arm securely wrapped around Esme's waist.

"Well, I was just curious as to why they took so long to come downstairs... we've been here almost four hours now, and they never showed up!" Emmett retorted.

Edward looked down at me with glassy eyes. "Well, we actually –"

I freaked out. He couldn't tell them yet. Renee couldn't know until I talked to her privately.

I leant up on my toes and pressed my lips to his, begging for him to understand why I interrupted him. He responded slowly, obviously confused before he pulled away and looked at the others.

They were all watching us with raised eye brows.

"Sorry," I mumbled, the blush so strong it practically hurt my cheeks. They all burst into laughter, even Renee, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"How about some lunch, Bella?" Edward asked me, squeezing my hand and looking down at me with questioning eyes. I could see the endless questions running through his eyes, and I knew I had to explain.

"Sure."

Edward pulled me into the kitchen, leaving the others to talk in the living room.

"What was that about Bella?" He asked immediately when we got out of hearing range. His face looked a little red with anger.

"I'm sorry, it's just... Renee."

"You don't think she'll approve of this?" He pointed down at my hand.

"Well... I think she will, it's just... she doesn't really believe in marriage at eighteen."

"I'm nineteen."

I folded my arms and glared at him. "Not the point. Look, I did what I did because I didn't want her to know yet. I'll talk to her tonight, I promise, while I'm helping her get ready for her date."

He nodded, and then looked back up at me. "And... if she doesn't approve?"

"Well..." I looked down, thinking, and then looked back up at him with a sneaky smile. "She'll just have to deal with it."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay guys. Hope that was worth it ^^ (: <strong>

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

At five-thirty sharp, Alice, Rose and I hurried Renee upstairs and sat her down in front of Alice's huge bathroom mirror. She was clearly overwhelmed with the attention and fuss we were making over her – she now knew how I felt everyday when surrounded by my girlfriends. It was pretty crazy. It amazed me to know that I was slowly becoming more and more like them.

"Are you nervous, Mom?" I asked her, combing my fingers through her shoulder length hair while Alice began her makeup and Rose picked out her outfit.

"Um... a little bit. I'm suffering from déjà vu." She smiled nervously, taking a deep breath and looking at herself in the mirror. "Have I made the right decision, Bella?"

I smiled softly. "Of course you have. You know how great Dad is, and I promise he won't let you down. You really mean a lot to him, you always have."

She nodded. "Do you think... it can work a second time? I mean, we got married so young, and I guess we rushed into it..." She shook her head.

Edward's ring suddenly weighted a hundred pounds in my pocket. I tried to hide my discomfort as she continued with her marriage talk. I started to doubt how she would take Edward and I's news – I was considering not mentioning it, but I thought of Edward's smiling face in my head, and I knew it needed to be done. I couldn't let him down.

I took a deep breath and stepped back. "Um, Rose, Alice, do you mind if I talk to my mom privately?"

They both looked concerned and confused, but nodded. They both left the room, shutting it quietly behind them. I turned Alice's spinning chair around so Renee could face me, and that's when I met her confused eyes.

"Is everything alright, sweetie?" She asked softly, placing her hand over mine.

"Yeah, mom, everything's great... I just need to talk to you about something. Not to take your thunder, or anything." I mumbled and looked down.

"Of course not, Bella." She smiled and shook her head. "You can talk to me about anything, any time."

I smiled and nodded. I touched my ring through my jean pocket and took a deep breath. "Mom, Edward asked me to marry him last night."

Her mouth dropped open, and the silence was almost painful. It took her a few minutes before she shook her head and spoke. "Bella, honey, that's wonderful." She pulled me into a vice tight hug. "I am so happy for you!"

"You don't think we're... rushing into it? We're still teenagers, after all, and I know you and Dad got married young, but it didn't last very long..." I stopped myself before I began rambling.

She pulled back, grasping my shoulders. "Bella, you are a hundred miles ahead of where I was when I was eighteen. You know what you're doing, and I don't doubt that."

"You don't think I sound like every teenager since the dawn of time?"

"You've never been a teenager, sweetie." She moved her hands down my hands to grasp my hands. I realised she had tears in her eyes, which were only a few seconds from overflowing. "You get more middle aged every year."

I bit my lip and pulled one of my hands from hers to pull the ring from my pocket. When I showed it to her, she gasped and took it from me, examining it closely. "Oh my gosh, baby, it's beautiful."

"I know." I smiled proudly and fondly.

"How did he propose?"

"It was very old fashioned." A faint blush appeared on my cheeks, betraying me. "He just... got down on one knee. I couldn't stop smiling, mom, I felt like such a fool."

She sighed quietly. "I can see how in love you are with him. I don't doubt your decision to marry him at all, Bella, please remember that always. You have my blessing."

Now _I _had tears in my eyes. "Thank you so much, mom."

She pulled me into another hug, kissing my cheek.

"The others don't know," I pulled back and wiped my eyes and nose. "So we need to keep it quiet for now."

"Sure." She wiped her own tears and smiled a teary smile.

"Now it's time to make you even _more _gorgeous for Charlie." I didn't want to take any more of her attention, so I went and retrieved Alice and Rose right away. They didn't question my slightly red and wet face, which I was glad for. I didn't want to tell them until Charlie and Renee were well on their way.

After ten minutes, Renee was dressed and ready to go. Alice, Rose and I stepped back to admire our work, and were very happy with what we saw. Renee looked gorgeous when we were done – almost years younger. I smiled at the thought that this is what it must have been like for Renee and Charlie over twenty years ago. It was déjà vu for sure.

There was a knock at the door, and Renee grinned. We all walked downstairs to meet Charlie and the rest of the Cullens plus Jasper and Emmett. We took a moment to check everything was in order and then revealed Renee to Charlie. His eyes went wide and he looked amazed.

"You look great, Renee." He smiled and held out his arm. "Ready to go?"

Renee hooked her arm through Charlie's, and they were off with huge smiles.

I walked to Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck. I leant up to whisper in his ear, "I told her. She was so happy."

He grinned and buried his face into my hair. The next step was to tell the Cullens, which included Edward's parents. I was incredibly nervous as to what they'd think – being boyfriend and girlfriend was one thing, but getting married? It was a huge step. Not to mention they knew we were looking for a place to live together.

"Dinner?" I heard Esme ask from behind us.

"It looks like Bella and Edward are about to chow down on –" Emmett began.

"_Emmett,_" I heard Carlisle groan from behind us. "Enough with the revolting implications, please. At least not when we're in the room."

"Sorry Carlie." He laughed.

Edward and I pulled away from each other and headed into the kitchen behind the others. Alice and Jasper announced they would be going to Port Angeles to get some Italian food, so we all waited around the kitchen table.

"How do you think their date will go?" Esme asked with a huge smile.

"I think it will go very well. You can see by the way Charlie looks at Renee that his feelings for her have never changed." Carlisle answered.

"If this does go well, maybe Renee will consider staying for a little longer." Edward smiled at me, squeezing my hand under the table. "I know you'll be moving here, Bella, but you will have to go back with her won't you?"

I nodded. "I will, just to gather my things."

Edward beamed.

"Have you guys started looking for a place yet?" Rose asked.

"We started looking today." Edward smiled and nodded.

Today, Edward and I spent the majority of our time flicking through newspapers and magazines. There was a very small number of apartments in the small town of Forks, so we were thinking about living in Port Angeles (Seeing as we couldn't afford a house just yet). They were only ten minutes from each other, and Port Angeles was a nice area. I guess we were both just so happy to be living under the same roof, it didn't matter what suburb we lived in.

"I have something to tell you two," Esme clasped her hands together, a slow smile forming on her lips.

Edward and I looked at her.

"Ok, so I knew this day would come not long from now..." She began, leaning into Carlisle at her side. "And well... I just restored the most beautiful house just a few minutes from here."

"Oh, Esme," I immediately began shaking my head. "I'm not going to ask you to buy a house for us. No way, that's way too much."

Her smile widened into a grin. "Well, we already have."

Both Edward and I's eyes widened with shock. We were both frozen for a moment before Emmett erupted in cheers and claps, which brought us back to the present with the shake of our heads.

"You can't be serious, Mom... that's... that's..." Edward stammered.

Carlisle smiled with Esme. "It was the least we can do, son. We had to do _something _to thank Bella for making you so happy over this past year."

"So... it's a gift, really." Esme said. "To Bella."

I jumped up and ran around the table, capturing Esme and Carlisle in a huge hug. They both laughed hugged me back, happy to see me happy. I was so shocked and ecstatic all at the same time that tears began to stream down my cheeks.

"Thank you so much," I blubbered, leaning away and wiping my eyes. I returned to my side of the table, where Edward was shaking his hands with his father and kissing his mother on the cheek. Rose and Emmett were grinning, happy for us.

"You know, I'm a little offended." Emmett announced after a few minutes.

"What?" We all asked.

"Well, when Rose and I announced we were moving in with each other, Esme and Carlisle _did not _buy us a house..."

Rose slapped Emmett on the back of the head, causing us all to laugh. Emmett replied with "I was joking!" Which we knew he was, but we couldn't stop laughing anyway. Jasper and Alice returned and took in the scene.

"Whoa, what did we miss?"

"Esme and Carlisle bought Edward and I a house." I smiled, unable to control my lips. Yes, I was absolutely gobsmacked Esme and Carlisle had bought us a very expensive (And newly restored) home, but I couldn't be happier. We would get to skip over the finding a place business, and move straight in. One look at Edward's face told me he was just as happy as I was.

"Oh my God, that's great!" She hugged both of us and then looked at Esme and Carlisle. "Is it right next to Jasper and I's, just like you said?"

"Wait, what?" Edward shook his head. "Ok, so Esme and Carlisle bought you two a house, _right next door_?"

"We're gonna be neighbours!" Alice squealed, clapping her little hands together and bouncing in her step. "That is so exciting!"

Edward and I laughed, our happiness level tripling. Not only were we going to get an absolutely beautiful house with no cost at all, but our best friends would be our neighbours. This day could not get any better.

We all sat down to eat dinner, and while I was eating, I was trying to come up with a way to announce Edward and I's engagement. Butterflies were squirming in my stomach, and I could already feel my cheeks reddening. I looked over at Edward, who nodded at me. He was thinking exactly the same thing I was.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Bella and I have something to tell you."

They all looked up from their meals, confused.

"What is it, Edward?" Carlisle asked us.

I slipped my ring on under the table, and when Edward knew I was ready, he pulled my hand onto the table. All of their eyes widened as they took in the ring, joining the dots. In seconds they were squeals of happiness and excitement sounding around the whole dining room.

"Holy crap, Eddie!" – Emmett.

"Oh my God!" – Alice.

"Congratulations!" – Esme.

"That is wonderful news!" – Carlisle.

"Oh man, I can't believe you're gonna get married before me, Bell!" – Rosalie.

By the looks of things they all accepted Edward and I's engagement with open arms. I was so relieved and happy I let Alice pull me into her arms, already making plans. Edward stood up to hug his parents, and was congratulated by his two best friends. Rose came and embraced me with Alice, and we all took a moment to squeal together. I looked back at Edward as Rose, Esme and Alice already began discussing wedding plans. We took a moment to smile each other, and at that moment, I saw our whole future together. I saw the cute little house Esme and Carlisle had bought for us, and I saw our friends and family, still together even in twenty years time. I saw little bronze haired children running around our backyard, playing with their greying grandparents.

It was exactly what I wanted for my future. If you had have asked me what I wanted two years ago, I would have said, "No idea". Well, now I knew. And then some.

* * *

><p>In the next few hours, Renee returned home and gave me all the gossip on her date with Charlie. She told me they had gone to dinner and then saw a movie. Charlie had pulled out the moves, as I predicted he would. He was a gentleman, of course – only stealing a chaste kiss on the cheek before heading home. Renee told me they were going on another date tomorrow afternoon. Apparently, she didn't want to waste any time.<p>

"Was it like it used to be?" I asked her, as I sat on her bed in the guest room. It was just the two of us, talking like teenagers just like we used to. We both sat in our pyjamas sharing a chocolate bar between us.

"Oh, it was, Bella. But different at the same time." She smiled, looking at me with her eyes glazed over. She leaned her head against the wall behind us, closing her eyes. "He's just so... so... he's like my best friend, Bella. I didn't tell you this, but while you were in hospital, we formed quite a bond."

I smiled and nodded. "I gathered that, from what Rose let on before."

"I didn't really want to tell you, in fear you'd become worried." She laughed, shaking her head. "But I wish I had. Then Charlie and I could've acted on this sooner. I'm leaving in two days, and we only just discovered our real feelings."

"It's ok, Mom." I grasped her hand tightly. "You can always stay longer."

"But my kids." She said, referring to her kindergarten class.

"They can get a substitute, can't they? Even just for a few more days."

"Mmm... I suppose..." She bit her lips, sneaking a look at me. "Is a few days enough?"

"It's up to you, mom." I smiled, shifting so I could lean my head on her shoulder. "It depends... how deep your feelings are. Are they... like they used to be?"

"You have to understand, that's it very different from when we were kids, Bella. We were so young, I guess we just dived into each other without giving it a second thought. It's not like that this time. It's slower, of course – it's different."

Charlie and Renee were an example of what Edward and I were _not._ We did not dive into each other, or our feelings, before we were ready. It took Edward and I months before we realised our feelings, though I knew they were there the whole time. We didn't rush into commitment like Charlie and Renee, either – we took our time. And we still are. Well, we _were_... before our engagement. But this was right. It was the right time. Not too early, not too late. I was grateful for Edward's impeccable timing.

"I'm happy for you, Mom." I squeezed her hand tightly and let out a yawn. "I'll see you in the morning?"

She nodded. "Sure will, sweetie." She pulled me into a tight hug. Before letting go, she whispered in my ear: "Now you two keep it down tonight, alright? These walls are thin."

"Renee!" I gasped, pulling away with a gasp.

She laughed. "I'm kidding, Bella. Goodnight."

I left the room, still a little shocked. I wandered into Edward's bedroom and silently closed the door behind me. I padded to the bed and crawled into Edward's waiting arms. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed my forehead.

"Have a nice talk with your mother?"

"I did. She's thinking about staying a little longer."

"That's great." He smiled and looked down at me with soft eyes. "Have you ever thought about suggesting she move here? What is there in Phoenix for her, anyway? Beside her class. I'm sure Forks Elementary will gladly welcome her."

I laughed quietly. "That's true. But I think she does still miss Phil. And Phoenix is like a reminder for her. I can understand if she didn't want to move."

"She has to let go eventually." He sighed and held me tighter against his chest. "Someday."

We sat in silence for a few moments, and then Edward repositioned us so we were lying on our sides, facing each other. He rested his hand on my side and sighed.

"I love you." He breathed.

"I love you too, Edward." I looked away from him for a moment and bit my lip. When I looked back at him, the butterflies were building in my stomach. "October thirteenth."

He looked at me with confusion. "What?"

"That's going to be our wedding day. October thirteenth."

A huge grin spread across his face, and he pulled me closer to press his lips to mine. "That's wonderful, Bella... absolutely wonderful. Do you think our mothers and Alice will be able to plan a whole wedding in just a few months?"

I laughed. "They can. Being the people they are, I'm sure they could organise a wedding in just a few _days_."

"True." He sighed, rubbing the skin on my side with his thumb. "I'm so happy, Bella."

"So am I." I replied, pulling myself closer so I could bury my face into his chest. "And we're about to become a hundred times happier."

* * *

><p><strong>Could be the last chapter for a few weeks, guys. I'm coming overseas. I'll see you when I get back (:<strong>

**Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13  AN

**A/N: Um... hey... this is awkward.**

**Look, I'm really sorry for the massive, terrifying, ridiculous, long, tedious, boring delay. School has been really busy, and I've been travelling, and well, to be honest, the whole Twilight thing is getting a little old for me. I'm not sure if I'll complete this story. Maybe, in a few weeks time, I'll update and start finishing it off. I'm really, really sorry for this. Please don't kill me. I've really enjoyed writing this story and reading all your reviews, it's really made my day on a lot of occasions. So thank you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**For all your sakes, I'll try my best to update. No promises though. Sorry again. **

**xoxoxoxoxox**


End file.
